Following Fenix
by Riocynn
Summary: Join Fenix as he and his friends make their way 21 years in the making to help him become the ultimate Pokemon Champion... with admitted shortcomings along the way, of course.
1. My Precious Ami

"Origins: On controversial issues, some may say that a certain individual's past may be crucial to his or her future. How they came to be and the challenges they were forced to undertake to get so far play a massive role in shaping a legend… and what better way than to be assisted by those you love? To a Pokemon Trainer, this truth would lie in his Pokemon; a bond that some people would argue is a clear representation of the Trainer him or herself. Their Pokemon being a part of them."

_-Fenix__  
><em>  
>The words spoken by the World Champion Pokemon Trainer, documented the day he became a successor. Fenix, being his alias for undetermined purposes, was born in the Sinnoh Region, dominated it, then repetitively repeated this cycle, applying it to all other Regions which eventually led to his Champion status. He would mostly be remembered as "That guy with the deformed Glaceon" but will always be one of the best Trainers out there because of the love of he exhibited for his Pokemon and his dedication; training for months just to be absolutely certain of victory. He was a truly diligent trainer.<p>

He died on his 39th birthday, September 15, 2041… leaving a legacy behind him while preserving his legendary status through the Pokemon who fought with him from hard to damn-near impossible situations. However, he would be most remembered by his Glaceon… his starter Pokemon in which he nicknamed "Ami" for his dying grandmother.

Now, all we have left are the countless stories and tall tales devoted to his Pokemon journey; such as how he was so great that he never needed to train… that he was always as magnificent as he was when he became the Champion… and that he was the coolest person anybody had ever seen…

~

"Hey, Ami!" an 18 year old Fenix shouted as he and his Pokemon, Ami, stood in the middle of a meadow after a recent thunderstorm. A completely peaceful scenario with the smell of soaked grass and the sound of chirping Pidgeots. "I just learned a way that we can talk to each other without anybody knowing what we're talking about!"

"…Really?" the Glaceon half-heartedly responded, knowing this was most likely going to be another full-on display of his silliness.

"Yes!" he declared, raising his extended index finger into the heavens. "Ow-nay, e-way can peak-say ithout-way osy-nay eople-pay istining-lay when e-way ont-day ant-way them to!"

Ami sighed, her ears lowering in embarrassment. "Pig-Latin?" she thought. "A lot of people can speak Pig-Latin… what makes him think that-"

"O-say, what do ou-yay hink-they?" he queried, showing off his perfect teeth with a wide smile.

She laughed at his pure stupidity, always thinking it was embarrassing but also very charming. She mimicked his wordplay. "It eems-say lawed-fay…" she giggled.

"Wait a second," Fenix tried to piece it all together, acting as if the letters were spread out before him in an imaginary chalk-board. He tried to connect it all but… "I have no idea what you just said… could you run that by me again…?"

~~

…Though, perhaps those stories may have been just a little farfetched.

~Following Fenix: Chapter 1 ****

  
><em>September 3, 2020 (21 Years Ago) <em>__

"Sandgem town!" Fenix enthusiastically cried, dispersing the Pidgeot in the area. He licked his right index finger and stuck it up in the air while his Glaceon, Ami, watched his childish behavior in embarrassment. "The breeze seems nice and cool, also, it isn't too hot!" he turned to his companion. "How's the weather for you, Ami?"

"It's fine, it's fine." She seemed hesitant. "Don't worry about me." Ami was a self-conscious little Pokemon for she carried a deformity. Her fur color was abnormal, the normally light blue pigmentation of her fur was silvery and that Sherpa cap-looking feature on all Glaceons was black along with her tail and two rhombus-shaped markings on her back.

However, what was really the culprit of her subtle self-loathing were the demonic eyes she was cursed with. Blood red they shined, tempting pedestrians to engage in a staring contest with her. More than enough times other Pokemon or humans would joke with her, calling her some sort of spawn from satan. All joking aside, it did hurt her and she hated to be out for too long.

She had this abstract fear of being chased out of a town with pitch-forks and torches.

Her Master, Fenix, was a tall boy with moderate-length red kempt hair, wore a one-strap brown backpack with a black vest, white shirt, and gray pants. His eyes, however, were the most interesting about him: Amber they were colored, like the sun, such an enthralling effect he had on some people, especially Ami. He could stare at her and she would get lost in his eyes.

"Well then! Let's get to it!" knowing his Glaceon for quite a while, Fenix was aware of her self-conscious behavior but, at the time, he only saw it as a cute character trait. Every time his little Glaceon got embarrassed or blushed, he would think it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Yes, Master." She responded shyly, keeping up with Fenix's unnecessarily goofy walk-cycle. She always kept low to the ground when she trotted along, always in an alleged hunting position which did not decrease but actually added more intimidation to her appearance. Ami always tried picturing herself in a third-person view; how frightened would she be if she saw somebody else like her? Would babies cry when she approached?

Ami gradually slowed down until she had halted completely.

"'A' to the 'M' to the frea-king 'I' … could you please 'H-U-R-R-Y'?" oh, what a dork. Fenix had this thing for randomly rhyming. It was one of the only traits Ami really loathed about him but she would never express that irritation. She would only cringe.

"S-sorry!" she had started walking on a dirt trail which, to her, felt like she was walking on little sharp pebbles. Oh, wait, she was. "Wah!" she cried and hopped back to the grass. Fenix took a fighting stance, preparing for a kidnapper or something along those lines but only turned to see his disgruntled Glaceon. "Sorry!" she exclaimed. "I can't walk on the dirt path… it's… it's pretty painful." She sheepishly giggled.

"Ah, come on Ami!" Fenix crouched down to her level and continuously poked her on the forehead. "We don't have time for this!"

"… but-"

"Okay, okay!" he stood up, giving the most "heroic" voice he could muster. "Your words have swayed me! I shall carry you!"

"Huh?" she tilted her head, perplexedly blinking. "I didn't say to-" interjecting, Fenix handled her by her little paws and lifted her over his shoulders.

"Pokemon-Trainer Man, away!" he darted off towards the town, clenching on to both of her paws over each side of his shoulders as if she were a second little backpack… except that backpack was full of ice.

"Wait, wait, wait! Fenix!" she whined, burying her muzzle into his kempt hair. "Don't drop me! Don't drop me! Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" she repetitiously pleaded, knowing that plummeting from a 6'1 boy probably would not have the best aftermath.

"Don't worry! Pokemon-Trainer Man is here!" he reassured.

As soon as Fenix reached the Pokemon Center, it was time to let Ami go. She was gently placed on the cold tile floor where she turned to her master and gave a stern "I don't like that!" look, but it was a lie. She loved being on her Master's back, lazily relaxing as he did the travelling. Such a lazy Pokemon she was.

The complaining was just a cover up so people wouldn't think of her as lazy. Funny, she wasn't so lazy that she did not go out of her way to make sure other people did not think she was lazy. Confused yet?

Crawling with Pokemon Trainers, the interior of the Pokemon Center was like a busy as a department store on a Saturday. It had this faint orange scent and the tile floors were constantly cleaned, always being capable of creating reflections. There were built in hotels in Pokemon Centers for Trainers around 2014, it was for Trainers who were going to spend a few days in one city. Fenix deeply inhaled, his fists clenched, then exhaled. "Hello-o-o Nurse~!"

Ami blushed. "Wha…?"

Assumingly fond of that line, Nurse Joy, sitting behind the main counter with her outfit pressed to perfection greeted him with a welcoming smile. Fenix, as he approached the counter, gave a coy look. He inquired "You got a temporary room for me and my little friend here?"

Nurse Joy leaned over the counter, beholding the defected coloration of his Glaceon. However, she was not as warped as Ami was expecting. "That'll be one room for two? Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he flashed a Thumbs-Up to Ami as if he had doubts about getting that room in the first place. He lovingly petted his Pokemon while he waited for the keys for his temporary room. Ami stood in disbelief. The Nurse Joy had not even shown a hint of concern or anything. She felt the entire room of Trainers' eyes encroaching upon her but Nurse Joy's… none.

"…And here you go!" she handed Fenix the keys and waved him goodbye as he and his Pokemon headed upstairs. Ami, smiling to herself, lifted her left ear to try and eavesdrop on Nurse Joy's conversation with the next trainer in line. "Hello, um, did you see that…?" Nurse Joy questioned.

"No, what?" the Trainer asked.

"The… odd-looking Glaceon over there."

Ami expressed notions of disbelief. She turned to look at whom she thought was… really an accepting person besides Fenix. Tears attempted to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Yeah, I saw it. Damn… looks like a demon or something, why would that Trainer keep that thing? It's pretty scary," the Trainer reciprocated. "It sort of startled me when I came in."

Ami turned away, incapable of hearing more. As the escalator elevated to the second floor for the Pokemon Center, Ami retained this apathetic look as other citizens and Trainers passed her by, all staring at her unique appearance.

"Demon…" the word repetitiously cycled over and over again in her mind, building up more anger every time she heard it.

As soon as Fenix unlocked the door into their room, she rushed into the bathroom, her excuse being "I've been holding it in for a long time!" unluckily, however, her voice quivered and cracked as she forced the tears back, constantly chanting within her mind "I will not cry! I will not cry!"

Fenix, suspicious, knocked on the door, and asked if she was alright. There was no response, she knew that if she spoke… she would be choked up. Ami unraveled a few squares of toilet paper and lay them on the tiles, lowering her face onto it so her tears on the tile wouldn't be evidence of her depression. Tears began running down her face, trying so hard… so hard to not make a sound. Her face, warped and cringed, fought back her urge to just bawl her eyes out, screaming at the top of her lungs to the world that shunned her. To the god that created her to resemble a demon.

"Um… okay Ami," Fenix announced, his soft voice muffled by the locked, wooden door. "I'm going to get some something to eat, did you want me to bring something back or do you want me to wait for you to… finish?"

Ami inhaled deeply, hoping that she could just get a few words in without choking up. Please… Please… Please don't choke up. "Bring me back some Oran Berries, please."

"Sure!" Fenix responded, his happy-go-lucky voice showing itself again. "I'll get a bunch of them, okay?"

"Okay…"

Ami's willpower was nearing failure. She waited for an opportunity, for a chance to cry and she was rewarded. Barely being able to hold her pain back anymore, she started gasping as soon as Fenix opened the door and exited. She wanted to wait a little longer until he was far away until she…

"Aaaaaah!" she cried with all of her fury, boiling up to one point and then exploding in a fit of rage. Her frozen quills of fur jumped up on end like a porcupine. Her red pupils dilated as the sclera puffed up, veins expanding.

"This always happens." She seethed. It was true. Ami and her Master trained around Twin Leaf town for a few months to make sure that they would be ready for their first Pokemon Gym Battle. They were to continue their training over in Sandgem town but Ami foresaw the same pattern repeating itself: They would wake up, get some breakfast and have the residents gawk at Ami… train hard, go to eat lunch and have the residents gawk at Ami… prepare to go to sleep, a day of training completed, but while they go to their room, the residents gawk at Ami…

Those eyes, those horrible, judgmental, ever-observant eyes stalked her everywhere… wherever there was a human or even a Pokemon for that matter. "Why…?" she shivered. "Why is appearance such a factor in having a normal life?" In her infuriation, she attempted to smash her head against the porcelain toilet. Luckily, she pulled herself back, shouting "No! No!"

Fenix's smiling face entered her mind, such a sweet image to behold in a time of crisis.

Ami, alone in the bathroom, sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her paws. Her icy quills had reverted back and her pupil dilation had ended. "I can't keep crying like this every time I hear that word." She said to herself. "It's so hard though… it hurts and I hate it." She hopped up on the counter top and posed for herself. "My body is like a normal Glaceon's…" her tail wagged as she bent over, checking herself out. "…But, my discoloration is unattractive?" she whimpered. "It's not fair." She stared at herself, into her blood-red eyes and did not see the satan-spawn everybody else did… she just saw herself… a lost and scared Pokemon with a Trainer that she doesn't deserve. She wasn't as strong as those other Glaceons by heredity and she was just this… demonic-looking creature. Why did Fenix keep her?

She hopped off the counter top. "I remember the first time I saw him and he saw me," she smiled. "He never judged me by my color… and the first thing he said to me was 'We're going to be the best Pokemon Team ever!', what a charismatic boy he was, what a charismatic boy he is…"

As she escaped her intended seclusion, she jumped on the two-person master bed with a flat-screen TV looking down upon her. She lay sprawled out, suddenly in content with herself. "I'm so glad to be with him though… even if he is the biggest dork on the planet... though I wish I could be better for him."

~~

As soon as Fenix came back to the room with a blissful Ami, his spirits rejuvenated themselves. He carried the Oran Berries in one hand and his take-out dinner in the other. He had some French Fries and he tossed them one-by-one at his Glaceon, watching her catch each and every one skillfully. "Boom baby!" he cheered. "Awesome!" he began to mimic a certain somebody. "Master the art of catching fries with your mouth, you have! Skillful student, I have acquired!"

Ami laughed; a little bit of salt on her lips.

He searched the room for anything he and his Pokemon could do together and found a game console in which he, as typical as a teenager would react, gave a squeal of joy. "Look, Ami!" he grabbed the console and waved it in her face as if he was teasing her with it. "It's an S-Box 690!"

He fumbled through the games available on the system. "Hmm… Pokemon Black and White? Nah, we're already living that game."

Ami giggled.

"Hmmm… 'The Black Mercury'…" he stared at it for a few moments. Ami, thinking something was wrong, nudged him a little until he finally continued. "…well that just sounds silly." He flipped to the next game. "Holy crap!" he chose a one-on-one fighting game: "Spirit Calibur 5". He fumbled around through the drawers to see if there was a Pokemon-Compatible controller and, luckily, there was. "Hey Ami! Do you want to play? I mean, you don't have to, but if you do then sure!"

She nodded.

"He's a man when he needs to be." Ami, travelling in her self-conscious, evaluated. "He acts silly like this to make people laugh. He's very mature around most other people, but with me… it's like he knows I like class-clowns."

They played games for hours. Ami really got into it, especially after she destroyed Fenix so many times oblivious to the fact that he was constantly allowing her to win. He would scream: "Damn it! I thought girls weren't supposed to be good at games! Gyaaargh!"

It worked, Ami truly had a great time, but that came as no surprise for every second they were alone… she felt so good, so accepted and her self-conscious behavior vanished. They have been together for nearly 3 months now and she felt so close to him but… she always thought "Pfft, he could never love me… I'm a Pokemon, he's a human, it just won't work."

After playing games, they feasted on the food Fenix had previously brought. Oran berries always had this mystical effect on Ami; it was like alcohol mixed in with a ton of sugar. They made her forget about most of her problems and induced hyperactive behavior.

They went out to the Pokemon Center's recently added pool in the middle of the night when it was the coldest. Of course, Fenix was forced to stay out while his Glaceon paddled around in circles as if she had just learned how to swim. She was humming to herself with a dazed look in her eyes. "Hey, haha, you alright in there?" Fenix called.

"Ye-e-eah! Hehe, I'm making a whirlpool!" she responded in a sing-song voice. _"La-la-laaa~"__  
><em>  
>Fenix, deciding to go along with it, agreed. "Yes, yes Ami, that is a mighty fine whirlpool," he pointed his index finger into the heavens. "Truly you are worthy of becoming <em>Kyogre<em>, Lord of the Ocean!"

"Yeah! That's me!" she squealed in a daze. "I'm… Kai… _ooh-grr_." She started playfully growling as she crawled out of the pool and approached Fenix. Having this devious look, she, dripping with water, splattered it all over the place by shaking.

"Damn it, Ami!" Fenix laughed, shielding his face with his palms. "Get the hell over here!" he got up and chased her around the pool, obviously outmatched by her fox-like speed and accuracy.

Eventually, she was playing around with him, waving her ass at him while chanting: "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" she trotted along with her eyes closed, confident, until she felt her right paw dip into something. She opened her eyes to see the steaming Jacuzzi before her. "Nyaah?" she tilted her head, trying to remember why this was a bad thing. Finally, the pain caught up with her and she lunged into the air screaming at the top of her longs. The Pokemon Center's hotel windows began lighting up with numerous pedestrians shouting complaints.

"Ami, are you alright?" Fenix rushed over to his allegedly injured Pokemon only to see her laughing her ass off, rolling on the cement and everything. "Dang, Ami, you scared me there."

"That was_ hilarious!"_ she responded. "Oh man, oh… can we go back inside?" she was still laughing. "I wanna get dried off."

~~

They spent most of the night together, laughing it up, playing games, watching TV and just fooling around. This was the biggest high-light for travelling with Fenix: he was always such a fun person to be around and he really knew how to make Ami feel special. She sometimes wished that he would never get another Pokemon and it could just be him and her together.

However, as the night rolled by and her anti-depressant/sugar-high faded away, she began recalling everything she and Fenix had done together prior to this day. When he first caught her by accidentally rolling a Pokeball off of elevated land and it miraculously enclosing her within. How horribly she sucked at fighting when he first trained with her and how horribly she sucks while he's still training her. Also, how he would show her off to everybody else completely oblivious to the fact that people were remotely intimidated by her at the time.

"3 months." She thought. "We've been together for 3 months and Fenix… he's such a wonderful Trainer. I just know he'll be great one day. However… he can't be marked as a legend with a deformed Glaceon like myself… he deserves so much more than me… he's being shunned by other Trainers and he doesn't even know it. He has no idea how they ridicule him for catching a 'defective' Pokemon like me."

As their antics came to an end, Fenix lay his Glaceon down by the air conditioner; leaving it at the coldest temperature while he put on some heavy clothes to withstand the climate.

"He knows that a Pokemon's happiness really effects their performance… and I've felt compelled to train my hardest for him but I still fail… and he never gives up on me."

Fenix patted her head, sporting his white sweater and red sweat pants. He crawled into his bed, and with a final yawn, was out-cold in a matter of seconds.

An hour had passed, Ami had not slept a wink with her mind racing all over the place. "Well…" she thought as she climbed up into his bed. "…I'd might as well feel you against me for now." She cuddled up with her Master, hoping her freezing body temperature would not penetrate his sweater and sweat pants. "After all," she closed her eyes, embracing the heat only from the will to be by her Master. "This is the last time you'll ever see me…"

~~

Morning rolled along as a Dodrio atop the Pokemon Center let out its shrill call, inevitably leading to somebody opening up their window and attempting to throw their shoe at it from an angle.

Fail.

Fenix lay sprawled in his bed, awoken by a loud slamming noise. He stretched out, then by instinct, glanced at the clock. "What the heck?" he muttered to himself, holding the clock up to his face to make sure he read it correctly. "It's 6:30am? Hmm… and I fell asleep at 3:45 I believe, how the hell did I-" he cut himself short when he noticed his little companion's absence. As he set the clock down, he felt a cold spot on his bed. Instantly, he rubbed his hands on the pillow he laid out for her near the air conditioner. It was surprisingly not as freezing as he suspected.

"Did she sleep with me last night?" he asked himself then went on a search for his Glaceon in the tiny hotel room, calling out her name at random intervals. He searched the bathroom, the closest, under the bed… she was nowhere to be found. "Wait a second…" he thought, recalling the slamming noise that had awoken him. "Did she…?" he cut himself off as he rushed through the unlocked door only to find a sloppy, crumbled up note slid by the door's threshold.

He picked it up and quickly realized it looked like it was written by a 5 year old; this was absolutely unreadable but it was made by a Pokemon. Normally, after they are medically tested for positive genes to acquiring a certain human comprehension function, they learn how to read and write then send them back out into the wild or with a Trainer if they prefer. This is what a Pokemon who never fully comprehended writing wrote like.

"Ugh, Ami…" he groaned. "…You never make sense. One second you're embarrassed to be by yourself and now you're going out to get something to eat or something…? Hmm, though that doesn't really sound right." He glared at the poor hand-writing once again. "And if you're going to go somewhere, you should tell me instead of writing… this!" he wasn't really mad, just slightly irritated, though he was curious to find out what the note really stated.

Conveniently, he found a female Trainer and her male Ninetales walking along; talking and giggling to one another. He stopped them, hoping to borrow her Ninetales for a while and see if he was able to speak English and was able to decipher poor Pokemon writing skills.

_"Aha!"_ he exclaimed. "I haven't seen this kind of writing in a long time! A very… very long time!"

"What are you talking about?" his Trainer interjected. "You still write like that-"

"Shut up, woman!" he seethed, trying to preserve whatever dignity he had. "Hmm… let's see, I can't fully understand what this is saying but I can make out some parts of it."

"Please do." Fenix responded.

"Hmm… I see… huh?"

"What? What is it?"

"I can make out: 'I don't want to be a burden to you anymore'."

"What?" Fenix thought, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"The note also says 'I want you to have normal Pokemon and become powerful in your own way, but I…' um, I missed that part but the next part says '…I don't want you to pretend to not have some sort of problem with my defection. You don't have to worry about me anymore'. Um… then, after the message, it shows a little heart but… what was that all about?" the Ninetales interrogated.

"That was… my Glaceon!" he replied. "Tell me, have you seen a Glaceon around here?"

"Wait a second. THAT thing was a Glaceon?" the female Trainer asked. "The white and black thingie with the red eyes? Huh… that's an odd looking Glaceon, isn't it?"

"Hey!" he shouted. "Don't you dare make fun of her… she's the most beautiful and unique Glaceon in the world and she doesn't deserve the shit you people put her through!" he turned and sprinted off in the hallway, his flip-flops instantly flying off of his feet.

"Wait a second!" the Ninetales called, attempting to help out. "The note is still cold! Perhaps it was just recently made! You can still catch her!"

Fenix, before turning the corner and heading downstairs to the main lobby, thanked the Ninetales right before he leaped up into the air, intending on clearing the escalators. "I don't have time for escalators!" he roared. He rolled over the tile as he landed, all pedestrians in the area letting out frightened shrieks.

"Hey!" Nurse Joy yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"Shut the hell up, _bitch_!" was his retort. "I'm going to find my Glaceon!" he was out the exit in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, hey, hey!" two bald men sitting near the Pokemon PC stood up in outrage. "Nobody calls Nurse Joy and bitch and lives!"

"Oh no!" Nurse Joy tried to calm them down. "It's okay, it's okay, he must be distressed is all!"

"Nope, that bastard is dead!" they rushed out of the Pokemon Center as soon as they ripped off their shirts for no apparent reason, showing off their built, tanned bodies.

"Must move faster! Must take bigger leaps!" Fenix chanted to himself. "Must move like Sonic the Hedgehog! Gyaaargh!"

"Hey!" called one of the random antagonists. "Nobody treats our precious Nurse Joy like that!"

"Dammit!" Fenix responded, out of breath. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Welcome to 'Who Gives a Shit' land, population: Us!"

"That was the worst joke I've ever heard in my li-i-ife!" thus begins an intense chase between Fenix and these two men. However, they outmatched him greatly and speed but that was also their downfall. He would swerve randomly and change directions to throw them off. It was an effective strategy but proved more and more difficult to accomplish as time passed by. He was becoming exhausted, trying to dodge these assholes and look for Ami at the same time while making tricky maneuvers.

"Son of a bi-i-i-itch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his last remaining bits of energy wore themselves out. "Ami…" he thought as he felt himself slowing down. "…why would you ever think you were a burden to me? I know that I'm being ridiculed for having a discolored Pokemon but… I don't care… you're MY Pokemon… and… I never once thought of you as a freak."

Ami, secluded in the edge of the forest overlooking Route 201, heard a bunch of commotion along the road. Curiously, she poked her head out of a bush only to see… Fenix? "Huh…?" she thought as those two men neared him. "No… no… what are they trying to do to him?" she lunged out of the bushes.

With Fenix's last strain of power, he stopped dead in his tracks to the first man he saw out of the two, hopping in the air with his right leg extended outward. The man, having little to no time to react, could only watch the leg collide with his face, sending him into a backwards spiral as the second man watched in awe.

_FATALITY. Fenix Wins!__****_

"Ah!" Ami had stopped, realized what happened, then leaped back into the bushes; running farther away. "Why?" she cried to herself. "Why are you so persistent? Just let me go! I'm making a mockery of you! Just turn back, damn it!" she tripped on a branch, sliding against the dirt face-first. "Why… why do you have to make this whole situation harder…?"

"Ho-o-oly shit-knockers, how did I do that?" was Fenix's first thought when he witnessed the devastation he just caused this man. As the man's partner was in awe, Fenix took that chance to get the hell out of there, hoping he would not be suicidal enough to follow.

~~

With that nuisance out of the way, Fenix, trying to catch his breath, slowed to a halt near Lake Verity. He searched the area, hand squeezing at his cramped stomach. With every breath he searched a different area until he saw something shiny and red towards the lake. Instantly, he rushed over there screaming "Ami!" sadly, only realizing that he had found a ruby lying on the ground.

He picked up the jewel. "What the hell am I going to do with this?" he threw it into the lake. "I just want…" he collapsed to his knees. "…my Glaceon…"

Then, he heard a low whimpering noise. He sensed it, quickly scanning the point of interest until… "Ami!" he saw her teary, blood red eyes glaring at him from behind a tree.

"Ah!" she screamed, dashing off as fast as she could.

"Oh, no you fucking don't!" he hollered, getting up and sprinting; adrenaline suddenly building up within him again. He ran fast… faster than he thought was possible; rushing through the bushes and dodging trees like it was the easiest obstacle course in the world.

"Since when could he move so fast?" she saw his figure slowly catching up to her, the fire in his amber eyes exploding with rage and frustration. What a frightening sight. "Okay!" Ami thought. "Now all I have to do is NOT get caught on one of these branches and - Wah!" she tripped on a tree root. "I'm such a klutz…"

"Ami!" he stopped, instantly calmed down, and helped her up, checking her for any scrapes or bruises. "Are… are you okay?" he wiped the dirt off of her face.

"Get away from me!" she squirmed, trying to break free of his overpowering grip. "You deserve better than me! You deserve better than me! I wrote it to you! You deserve better!"

"How were you expecting me to read that ancient Egyptian hieroglyph?" he gripped tighter on her paws. "Ami! Why? Why do you think like that? We've been together for 3 months and that thought has never occurred to me!"

"Of course it hasn't! You don't know what people say about you behind your back!" tears flooded her face, soaking up her frozen quills of fur. "They ridicule you! They never take you seriously! They know I'm not a shiny Pokemon, they just think I'm defective and that you're a pushover because of it! And I am! I'm not at all as powerful as those other Glaceons! Why would you want to keep a weakling like me?"

Fenix, hoping he wasn't going to regret it later, had to blurt out what he had been thinking for so long. He had to calm her down, he had to make her stay… and he was willing to reveal anything for that to happen… even the forbidden bond between Pokemon and humans, the bond that so many Trainers and so many citizens strongly disapprove of. "Fu-uck! It's because I love you, Ami!"

With those words, the struggling stopped. Ami froze in disbelief, her lips pursed as she gulped; losing herself in her Master's eyes. There were a million things she wanted to say, but as soon as she opened her mouth she uncontrollably asked: "R-Really…?" the tears had stopped.

"Of course! I've always loved you but…" he paused, trying to summarize his feelings without giving an inaugural speech. "…today I really figured out what it was like without you and… now I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to survive."

Once again, she repeated: "Really…?" she was having difficulties saying anything else, she was just too shocked.

"Yes, and I know all about what people say about me, Ami." He gently placed his palm at the side of her face. "I… I don't care. I don't care what they say about me, you are my Pokemon… my love… and I won't part with you just because of what they think!"

Her head lowered as she gave off a subtle whining sound. She began to shiver. "Are you okay?" Fenix queried, ducking down to see her face which resulted in her quickly kissing him.

She shivered some more which is pretty ironic because she is a Glaceon. "H-H-H-How w-w-was it…?" she was expecting a reply regarding how cold her breath was and how cold her muzzle must have felt against his lips but his response was giving her a kiss as well.

"Wait!" she protested, blushing like crazy. "I… I… I still hate how those assholes make fun of you all the time for having a Pokemon like me! You're such a great person and it really makes me feel horrible when-" she was interrupted by a sudden jolt of pleasure coming from her crotch area. While she was busy speaking, Fenix had moved in on her.

"Well… does that make you feel better?" he smiled as he ran two of his fingers into her wet and cold vagina. She fought back the urge to moan but was greatly overpowered.

"But I… ah!" he increased his speed, forcing her into a silent state where she was lost in her own pleasure. She bit her tongue and spread out her hind legs, fully embracing this feeling. He moved his lips downward along with his fingers, licking her soft, delicious pussy.

"Aha!" she moaned. "That's… that's… too good! Ah… ah… ah… stop!" she ordered, Fenix obeyed.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No!" she quickly replied. "You're not feeling good too!" she lowered her head, as if she was ashamed of her greediness.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm-"

"No! I don't care!" she turned around, lifting up her ass to greet Fenix; her tail covering everything. "Please…" she lifted her tail, revealing her dripping wet pussy. "…Do me… as hard as you want…"

Once again she bit her tongue, awaiting her lover's member's arrival. She heard him unzip his pants, she cringed, hoping to Arceus it wouldn't hurt when he put it in. Then, abruptly, she felt it slide it. Such a wonderful feeling it was, devoid of pain or discomfort… just pleasure. "Please…" she whined, barely able to speak. "…Tell me… is it too cold?"

He felt the chill surround his cock but considering the warm temperature outside and the fact that he had been running all that time… her cold pussy was perfect.

"Hehe, always so worried about the coldness."

"Answer… me!"

"It feels great, like nothing I've ever felt before…"

"You mean… you mean you've had another?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant, Ami." He laughed. "Such a silly girl."

"Hey! I'm not the one that - Ah!" he shoved his member deeper within her. That definitely shut her up.

As he began to thrust forward and pull back, Fenix gradually increased in speed, trying to conceal his moans of pleasure by replacing them with short grunts while Ami was letting loose… screaming in orgasmic pleasure.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Please… please… more!" her tail, with every pound, fired up as if she had been startled. She clawed at the ground, running her paws deep down as her tongue lazily dangled out; caught in between her fangs. It felt so good, so perfect.

With every pound, she felt herself slide forward. Such force he used… she loved it. She loved that feeling of his pelvis slapping against her ass, his dick within her, both of them being connected. Truly together.

"So good…" she constantly repeated.

Soon, she would keep begging him to go faster and faster until she had brought down the thunder. Such hard and quick thrusts and all of this right after he had that race with those two men and tracked her down. Such stamina.

Fenix, with no warning, grabbed her waistline and lay her on her back; his cock still penetrating her.  
>She had leaves all over her chest and dirt on her chin.<p>

"Nyaa!" she squealed. "That's embarrassing!" she tried covering her face but Fenix grabbed her paws, forcing them downward.

"I want to see your face, Ami." He whispered into her ear, then, with a slight smile, he continued his ravaging.

She lay her head back, taking everything he had to give her. One eye closed and one eye open, loving the look her Master gave her as he fucked her. The look of a real man. "Ah! Ah!" she noticed him slowing down and with good excuse, he must have been exhausted from all that running in the first place… poor thing.

She broke free of his grip on her paws and pushed on his stomach; gesturing for him to lay on his back. He agreed and did what she suggested. She placed her paws on his chest and took a few deep breaths before moving her waist.

"Want me to help?" Fenix chuckled.

"No!" she blushed. "I can do it…" she slowly lifted up, feeling Fenix's member slide against her vaginal walls.

"Damn…" Fenix groaned, grabbing at her chest and massaging it.

"Mmm~" she began a slow, consistent motion up and down. She grew in balance, using her hind legs to flatten out the dirt under and create a leveled supporter which resulted in her unleashing everything on Fenix.

Fenix, no longer being able to suppress his pleasure, let out a loud moan as Ami rode him like a Rapidash. He looked down just to see a little sparkle of blood. "Looks like… I'm her first…" he smiled. "Awesome."

They both loved that rhythm of their private areas intertwining, that sound it made, that feeling it created. This was like… a dream come true.

"I'm just a defect… no… love is no defect, therefore, you are not. Not everybody is the same." These thoughts raced through Ami's mind as she was experiencing the most pleasurable… and happiest moments of her life. "Fenix… is using you. Fenix loves you! He did so much for you, he has never used you. Fenix truly loves you. How does it feel to be loved?" as she felt her climax approaching she looked down to Fenix with that trademark smile on his face. She could tell his climax was approaching as well.

"…It feels great."

Both Fenix and Ami bit on their own lips as they sustained an orgasm at the exact same time, watching the residual liquid puddle around his balls. They both sat there, panting at 30 miles an hour… Ami getting lost in his amber eyes once again. Fenix rolled on to his side, his dick still connecting the two of them together.

The Pidgeots in the area had resumed chirping… as if they were eavesdropping.

Fenix embraced his Pokemon as she purred in delight. "Hey," Fenix whispered. "You never said you loved me…"

"Huh…?"

"Dummy."

"Wait… yeah I… oh!" she giggled. "I'm sorry… I love you, Fenix."

"I love you too, Ami… with all my heart."

"…hey?"

"Yeah, Ami?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure… anything…"

"Don't take it the wrong way but…" she paused.

"What is it?"

"Could you please stop that rhyming thing?" she giggled.

~

*Just a little conversation I made up with Fenix and Ami arguing about if humans could have babies with Pokemon*

Fenix: You know what'd be weird?

Ami: Huh?

Fenix: If… hehe… if you got pregnant and it came out as this anthropomorphic Glaceon / human thingie?

Ami: No! It couldn't-

Fenix: Except it had like… the head of a Glaceon and the body of a human? Haha

Ami: It could never-

Fenix: It's like a… Glacehuman?

Ami: Listen to me, damn it! You can't have babies with me!

Fenix: It'd be hilarious if we created one of the first anthro-babies out there, hehe…

Ami: But it's not possible! I'm not capable of turning your sperm into a baby!

Fenix: I'm just saying… that would be so weird! Wouldn't it?

Ami: That means… that would mean I would have to have the exact same genetic materials as you!

Fenix: But here's the thing *dramatic pause* what if you doooo?

Ami: NO! NO! Listen to me! First off, we are different species! There's geographic isolation and…

Fenix: Oh, now you're just throwing random theories at me?

Ami: Nuh-uh! I'm being serious! I-

Fenix: Nope, you're making shit up!

Ami: Fine! If there was a possibility of me having your baby, it would be infertile!

Fenix: Pfft… you probably don't even know what "infertile" means!

Ami: I… don't know! Look it up on Wikipedia!

Fenix: Then like… imagine that my sperm is so strong that it makes a bunch of eggs inside of you!

Ami: That… that doesn't even make sense! How would I be able to carry all of that?

Fenix: Because you're so obviously Super Glaceon Carrier in disguise! You can hold up to 50 eggs in your stomach!

Ami: … are you implying that I'm fat?

Fenix: Haha… no! No! Of course not! How did you even come to that conclusion? I…

Ami: You totally just did!

Fenix: I didn't! I swear!

Ami: You're dead! Rawrrr!


	2. Territorial Females

As their travels continued, Fenix and Ami found great happiness in each other's company. Ami's soft-spoken behavior would slowly begin to vanish whenever she was around him, nonetheless, when around strangers, she was still incredibly shy.

She would normally feel embarrassed about sexual behavior of any kind but when she was with Fenix, that side of her seemed to vanish as well. When alone with Fenix, her reclusive behavior was gone and replaced with her real personality: A witty, defensive, adorable little Glaceon… with an overwhelming urge to please her master.

In other words; when they first had sex… it unlocked a different side of Ami. The experience was so amazing that she would attempt to satisfy both of them by playing a seductive little minx now and again to tempt Fenix so that they may experience that marvelous feeling once more. In other words: she tried to get him horny so they'd fuck again.

Fenix remained oblivious to what she was trying to accomplish… was it that, or was he just starting to become uninterested in her?

~Following Fenix: Chapter 2

September 25, 2020 (21 Years Ago)

"Jubilife city!" Fenix lay sprawled on the massive bed of his new temporary room. "This city is so freaking huge! I love it!" he turned to Ami who shivered near the threshold of the shut door. "Hey, uh… what's wrong?"

In a daze, she wobbled to the bed and bumped her head against the wall; her tail shot up as if she had just been electrocuted. "Ow…" she lifted her forepaws to the bed, grabbing on to the soft, lemon-scented white blanket. "…There's so many people out there!"

Fenix sighed; crossing his legs and playing with his thumbs. "It's alright, it's alright." He opened his arms for a hug. _"Me sowwy for putting you through dat."_

Ami lifted herself up onto the bed and stood just out of reach of Fenix, glaring at him with her anomalistic cherry red eyes. "Jerk." She pouted as she refused to make eye contact with him, however, to her surprise, he had started whimpering. It was a shrill, dog-like whine while he rose his hands; his fingers limp - passing them off as paws. "Aww!" Ami vaulted upon his belly, burying her face in his magnolia-colored sweater. "You're so cute!" her voice was muffled.

Fenix gently pet her smooth, arched back as he cockily replied "Hehe, I know." Ami had a negative reaction but before she could point out his disgustingly smug response, he smothered her in his arms; refusing to let go as she playfully screamed. "Come on, Ami. Get out! Get out!" he obnoxiously rolled around as Ami's incoherent and muffled voice only served, at this point, to make Fenix laugh his ass off.

"_I'm warning you."_ Ami giggled as her tail rapidly wagged. "I'm gonna get _angry!_"

"Oh, let me guess." Fenix held her tail tightly with the soles of his bare feet; knowing that it was Ami's biggest pet peeve. "I wouldn't like you when you're _angry?"_

"Ahh~!" she squealed. "He's…" she felt his hand between her legs momentarily; sensually rubbing an area that instantly shot her into an amatory state.

Fenix yucked it up for a while until he realized that Ami had suspended her retaliation. "Wait a sec…" he felt something colder than usual growing in intensity where Ami's face was buried. "…Hmm." it took Fenix quite a while to piece together the fact that Ami was using _Ice Breath_ against him. He threw her up as he sprung off of the bed; the ice on his sweater penetrating through to his skin.

Ami, as she was launched into the air, hysterically giggled as she somersaulted as soon as she made contact with the carpet. "What did I tell ya-aaa-a?" she tenderly spoke in a singsong rhythm.

"What the hell, Ami?" she could comprehend his barely audible vocalization from the bathroom. "Ahh! Get it off!"

She stifled a giggle and called out to her suffering boyfriend. "That's what happens, Fenix." She had attempted her best impersonation of a stereotypical mother. "If you go playing with fire - you're going to get burned."

Fenix's response was delayed. "…what the hell are you talking about?" Ami could hear him shuffling around in there frantically. "I've been frozen, damn it!"

Exhausted from his travels and the debacle upon entering the hotel room, Fenix's body finally gave out. He lay on the comfy bed with the laptop given to him by the Pokemon Center officials. He looked up convenient routes for their next trip to Oreburgh city. He also tried to find something to watch on the TV while Ami seemed to have other plans. She couldn't shake that feeling from earlier when Fenix accidentally touched her… _there._

"Feni-ii-ix." in response, he shifted his head over in her direction only to see Ami peeking at him from the edge of the bed. Her paws held herself up as she kept as low as possible, allowing Fenix to only see half of her face. Her ears wagged to and fro as she smiled a devious smile. She presented herself from behind the bed with her tail lifted. "~Hey, Sensei.~" she climbed upon the bed, sustaining that sexy mischievous smile.

"Hehe… Sensei? Why are you calling me that?"

"Well-" she mounted him; pushing the laptop out of the way as she rubbed his chest with her paws as she arched herself forward; their noses coming in contact. Fenix didn't seem all that interested. More annoyed. "-You _are _my M-master, right?"

"Well yeah, but…" Fenix remained calm, not fazed by her seductive behavior but more interested in the fact that she sounded a little nervous while doing this. "…We're not speaking Japanese here, _Ami-chan._"

"Hm?." Ami was dumbfounded. Did he just reject her? He didn't even seem remotely interested. Definitely a punch in the face to her self-confidence. She decided to go with a different approach and waited until Fenix retreated to the bathroom.

As expected, Fenix took his sweet time and when he emerged… he was greeted with Ami's gorgeous and curvy silver body lying on his spot of the bed; on her back with her legs spread, exposing her little pussy. He could hear the raspy breaths of slumber escaping her mouth: "Aww…" he pet her. "She's so cute when she sleeps." he left her alone and sat on the edge of the bed; continuing his search for a good channel to watch.

Ami patiently waited a short period of time until she became frustrated and pretended to wake up. She whined as she rubbed the imaginary _sleepies_ out of her eyes, "Aww…" she bowed her head in shame. "I was there like _that_ and you didn't even _try_ to molest me…?"

In surprise, Fenix's head jerked forward and he began to choke on his own saliva. "Wait, what?" Fenix spit.

"…What?" (;3) she played innocent.

"Why do you have to call it 'molesting'?" Fenix laughed. "You make it sound like I'm a rapist or something using those kinds of words!"

"If it's you, you can be a rapist as long as you only…" she ran her tongue across her lips, turned around; tail facing Fenix, and bent over. "…rape me."

If Fenix was drinking anything or eating anything at that moment, it would most likely be splattered all over the walls. "Whoa, whoa!" he pulled her tail down and gently lowered her ass. "No need to make it so violent-sounding, hehe."

"Violent-sounding…?"

"'Rape me'? It sounds like you want me to abuse you or something."

"You can do whatever you want, love." there she was with her games again, smiling that devilishly sexy smile. "I can take it."

"..." Fenix returned to watching TV, pretending that conversation didn't just happen.

"Mmm…" Ami whined; defeated. Did she turn him off? Was she being unattractive right now? She figured maybe he was just tired.

Eventually, Fenix went off to the Pokemart to pick up some food and supplies for when they were to travel once again and Ami was left alone with Fenix's laptop piquing her curiosity. She refused to act upon this curiousness though.

A day had passed and everything went fine. Fenix wasn't mad but he avoided her sexually for some reason. Why? "Did I… turn him off with my assertive behavior?" she thought. "Or are my colors starting to get to him…" the last time they had sex was the first time; when they confessed their love for each other. Fenix would kiss her afterwards and play around with her, but he never pushed for intercourse.

Perplexing… "I thought men always do that…"

Fenix went out for a jog to diminish his overwhelming energy. Ami, awaiting his imminent return, prepared a couple of drinks for him, made his bed and turned on the TV to the Pokemon Trainer Channel (how generic). She lay in the single bed, resting her entire body on the oversized pillows given to them. Her tail curled around her and under her head, using it as her own personal headrest. Even if it had only been 20 minutes, she was longing to her Fenix again; hoping he returned with his smile once again and feel his warm skin pressed against her freezing fur.

"Calm down…" Ami told herself. "…Fenix loves you, be glad that he's not a pig pushing for sex every day." She groaned as her paw slid down her chest towards her legs. She gently rubbed downward; toying with each icy quill of her silver fur until she descended to the lowermost area of her body. Her legs spread farther as she awaited her paw to make contact with her smooth pussy lips. "No!" she ceased. "That's bad!" she scolded herself. "Bad, Ami!" she gently slapped her naughty paw.

She groaned… lying down with her hind legs tightly pressing up against each other. "Ugh… I don't like this feeling… AH~!" it was as if her paws had a mind of their own. They approached her nether region as her legs tensed up. "Mm… stop!" frenzied, she forced her paws away when she felt a claw begin its descent inside of her.

"Got to calm down…" she observed the hotel room in an attempt to distract herself. "Those are some nice shutters!" she giddily remarked. "-And that is a nice TV!" she then took a notice of the rich mahogany stained nightstand. "Nice-" she cut herself off when her eyes focused on Fenix's temporary laptop.

Ami found herself staring at it with a burning curiosity as to what she could… "No, no, no!" she averted her eyes. "I can't believe I'm even _thinking_ about that!"

She relaxed on the bed and forced her eyes shut.

Before she knew it, she was lost in the realm of her imagination; the one place where nobody judged her for her looks and everybody accepted her for who she was… only because in her own world, she was just like all of the other Glaceons instead of resembling some sort of hell-spawn. She would always see Fenix shirtless in her little fantasies, however, in supplementation, he would always be additionally well-built.

"I love you, Ami." The illusory Fenix would relentlessly chant. Even in her dreams, every time those words escaped his lips she would relish every millisecond it took. He extended his hand to her as a crowd of other Glaceon expressed their envy conspicuously. Ami looked him in the eyes, then to the crowd… and smiled. Never could she brag about anything in real life but in her dreams? To hell with everything; she basically said "Suckers!" by childishly sticking her tongue out then lifting her paw to meet with Fenix.

Though, of course, like all fantastic dreams… they must be interrupted at their apex. She heard very forceful knocks on the door. Being abnormally lazy, she called out "Who is it?" and heard Fenix's muffled voice in response.

"I-uh… forgot my key here." He admitted; noticeably out-of-breath.

Ami paused for a moment, shook her head, then leaped off the bed. "Oh, Fenix, Fenix, _Fenix…_" Ami sighed, a smile frozen on her face because his voice sounded pleasant. Finally he was alright.

On the lowermost section of the door, she placed her paw on a little button which conveniently unlocks the door and automatically opens it for 4-legged Pokemon such as herself. As the door opened, it revealed Fenix with his usual happy-go-lucky smile but also exposed another figure. It was an unconscious female Absol in the arms of "her" Fenix.

Ami gave a disapproving glare.

"I found her passed out on Route 203." Ami was too busy focusing on how this Absol was tranquilly cuddled in _"HER"_ Fenix's arms. She instinctively felt like clawing this bitch's eyes out but she had to restrain herself for to not reinforce the assumption of her being some sort of demon. " Could you get her some water while I lay her down for a rest?"

"Uh… um… yeah, alright." As Fenix lifted this Absol up, her head found a way to bury itself into Fenix's chest; feeling so safe and secure in his arms. This nearly drove Ami insane. Her jealousy, however, was concealed and controlled but she felt that she would not be able to disperse that image for a long time.

The words "Oh great… how the hell can I compete with a 'normal' Pokemon?" continuously ran circles in her subconscious as Fenix gently placed down this female on their bed.

As far as Absols go in Ami's judgment, this girl Fenix had brought into their room was definitely alluring which made Ami even more apprehensive. The girl was nearly emaciated while Ami was identical to the normal picture of a Glaceon's figure. She looked healthy, however, the anorexic-looking Absol may have more of an effect on Fenix. What if he liked skinnier Pokemon? What if he thought that, compared to the Absol, Ami was weighty? Oh, the demeaning thoughts just kept pouring in. She could blame this on Fenix not taking a sexual interest in her recently…

Fenix instantly departed because he wanted to get some extra food for this poor girl. He asked Ami to watch over her until he got back and it was at that moment that the paragon of goodness within her must have awoken and blessed her with the sense of optimism.

"Pfft, no… I have no reason to worry." She realized how much she trusted Fenix and how great of a guy he was to willingly help this exhausted young, most likely starving, Absol he found on the road.

Ami wanted to get along with this girl but… waking up to such an incongruous Glaceon most likely wouldn't be the most calming thing imaginable. Then again, Fenix _did_ want her to look after this girl. What should she do?

Sorry Ami, your decision-making skills do not seem to be rapid enough. The girl's eyes slowly opened which should have initially focused on the crimson eyes of this discolored Glaceon. However, the Absol had no reaction until Ami let out a frantic scream. The Absol immediately fumbled across the bed, completely oblivious as to what was happening. She screamed as well. They both sat there, screaming at each other until Fenix barged into the room in a martial arts pose yelling out "What the hell is going on?"

The shock forced the Absol back into unconsciousness with her mouth wide open; frozen from all of the excessive screams. Fenix glanced at Ami to which she sheepishly responded. "…sorry."

After their little impressionable debacle, Ami, mortified, opted to hide in the closet while Fenix tried to coax her to get the heck out. "No, no, no!" she would resist. "This girl doesn't deserve to wake up to something so scary!"

"Ami…" Fenix left his post; leaning against the closet while slicking back his red hair. "…Come on, you? Scary? I could say safely that you're wa-a-ay too cute to be scary, hehe, you're just downright beautiful."

The little Glaceon always fell prey to Fenix's adorable obsequious responses. "Aww." He always found a way to make her feel better no matter how unoriginal his compliments were. It definitely helped due to the extreme lack of confidence she was currently feeling. "Thank you so much, but…"

She was about to ask why Fenix was avoiding her earlier. Why he didn't fall prey to her seductive behavior but at the last second, she felt as if the way she was planning to question him was a bit bitchy-sounding. It would be like saying… "I'm so beautiful, why didn't you fall for me? Nobody denies me!"

Just as she was starting to open the closet door, she heard the girl tossing and turning in her sleep which forced her back to square one; retreating back inside. "Oh, Ami…" Fenix whispered, shaking his head.

A subtle yawn escaped the Absol as she stretched her arms and legs, completely unaware of the fright she had experienced the previous time she woke up. She opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey!" Fenix greeted. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad person," Ami couldn't help but sigh at that line. "I found you on Route 203 and I thought you had passed out or something so I brought you here; I hope I didn't scare you."

The girl, honestly, looked high. She had this oblivious gaze as she put a claw to her lips. "Passed out…?" her voice was light and gentle. She slowly rotated her head and stuck her ears out; pounding on the bed a couple of times. "…oh!" she repositioned herself to her knees.

She began to pat herself, then, randomly, began to scream.

"No! No!" Fenix attempted to calm her down. "I swear, I was just trying to help!" Fenix's feelings of being a hero for scooping up this unconscious girl just died. "Please! Please stop screaming!"

Ami, knowing this situation was only going to get worse, mustered up her courage and barged out of the closet. "Hey!" her astoundingly assertive yet fragile voice shut the girl up. "He-didn't-do-anything, he-just-saved-you, okay?"

Hearing the voice of a female in the room as well actually made the girl feel 50 times better. "But…" now, her inquiries became conflicted.

"He-told-me-he-saw-you-on-Route-203-unconscious, he-got-you-and-took-you-here." Ami was fighting the overwhelming instinct to retreat back into the closet. "Instead-of-screaming-at-him… you-should-just-thank-him!" and with that, back into the closet she went.

"Um…" the girl had no idea how to respond to all of this; but something about Ami forced her to trust this story. "…um, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay!" Fenix responded, still in shock of Ami's somewhat out-of-character defensive speech. "I'm glad to help!"

"Um… but wait a second," she scratched her head; keeping her wits up just to be safe in the room of this stranger. No matter what, she was naturally going to be on the defense. "What exactly happened?"

"I found you unconscious out on Route 203," Fenix answered, keeping his distance as to not invoke the girl. "You were lying on the grass and I wanted to make sure you were alright." he found himself incapable to desist disreputably glancing at her stoned expression.

"Um," she stretched, "I didn't need saving, I was just taking a nap. Though, I'm happy you cared enough to take me here… but, if you thought something was wrong… wouldn't the Pokemon Center be a more sensible place to go?"

"…but this room is in the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah, but I'm not with Nurse Joy, am I?"

Fenix's corpse of a heroic disposition was now being curb stomped. "I'm… sorry."

The girl sustained a staid look on her face for a few more moments then quickly reverted to a chuckle. "No need to beat yourself up!" even if she was the one doing it. "I'm flattered you went so far to help me, plus, at least you're not like one of those pervs out there, right? At least… if I knew what they looked like."

"Huh?" Fenix, after he had started calming down, finally detected an irregularity. The Absol's irises were pure ivory; completely white. "She's blind…?"

"Hey, uh," the Absol started inquiringly. "Who was that girl I heard talking earlier… and why did she hide in the closet?"

"HOLY CRAP!" Fenix felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "How the hell did she know that?" the Absol, as she awaited an answer, glared at the wall next to Fenix's right with her mouth agape. "Uhm, uh, uhm…" he stuttered. "That was my Pokemon, Ami, and…" he turned to the closet and back at the Absol. "I dunno why she hid in the closet." He rubbed the back of his head. "Still… I'm really sorry about all of this. I know I sound like a broken record but I'm really, really sorry about-"

"Hehe, stop, it's okay!" the Absol spanked the pillow with her sharp tail. "Could we just introduce ourselves?" she couldn't stop snickering at the distress she detected from Fenix's voice.

"Oh, uhm… right." Fenix opened the closet which forced Ami to jump back into the corner. He knelt down to his little Glaceon and whispered "She's blind, Ami."

"Huh…?" Ami's eyes lit up. "…really?" she felt a little guilty to be relieved because of this Pokemon's disability. That's pretty ironic, considering the fact that Ami felt like "clawing this bitch's eyes out" earlier. It wouldn't have really done much.

"…Y'know, I can hear you guys, right?" the Absol expressed irritation as she, once again, larruped the pillow with her tail.

"Oh, my bad!" Fenix stood erect. "My name is Fenix, and I already introduced my lovely little Glaceon, Ami."

"Wow, so she's a Glaceon, huh?" she bobbed her head. "Mm-hmm… Mm-hmm… hello, Ami!"

"Um. Hello." Ami's voice cracked. She squealed then silenced herself, placing both of her paws over her muzzle as her ears sunk.

"Hmhmhm… and finally, me, right?" she nodded her head as if she was talking to herself. "My name is Carmine."

Ami found herself quickly becoming accustomed to Carmine which, she admits, was mostly because of her blindness. She loved the fact that Carmine could not judge her because she was oblivious as to what an anomaly looked like. However, there were still traces of selfishness in Ami's mind. A few weeks ago she had said she wished it could just be her and her trainer only. She honestly did not want anyone hoarding in on the precious time she spent with Fenix.

No matter how comfortable Ami was with Carmine staying, she still wanted her gone… then, inconveniently, Carmine had requested that she stay with them for a while.

"I don't really have anywhere to go." She gave no believable performance upon this statement. She sounded content with this supposed fact. "My trainer abandoned me because he eventually gave up. He thought my blindness was a handicap and he thought I wouldn't be able to win any battles, you see." She retained that gentle, almost motherly, phonation. "So, uhm… I'm really hoping I'm not being a nuisance or inconvenience… it's just-"

"We'll think about it." Ami interjected sternly, affirming her control over Fenix at that moment.

"Uh…" Carmine blinked twice. "…Okay, then."

Fenix glared at Ami disapprovingly. "You can stay with us for now though, alright?"

Ami was perturbed at Fenix's behavior, however, she did not make it conspicuous. Carmine's tail spanked the carpet as she gave a pleasured sigh. "Thank you so much!" she felt compelled to pounce on Fenix and give him a kiss of gratitude. Why not? It seemed like the best way to show gratitude. Though, blindness could be an obstacle because two seconds later she found herself running into the wall.

She gave a low moan, knowing Fenix and Ami were most likely resisting the overpowering urge to laugh their asses off. "…And now you know why the attack 'tackle' and I are incompatible." She muttered with her head still in contact with the wall.

Ami decided to keep quiet about this entire thing until Carmine went to bed… so for the rest of the day, Fenix was in control. It was one of his lazy days so he would mostly watch TV and play video games. Ami and Carmine joined Fenix in his laziness with no objections.

Carmine, despite her blindness, listened to the TV and enjoyed it just as much as Fenix and Ami did. Though, to be fair, Fenix _did_ get her approval first. To be honest, he had no idea what blind people did for fun and, once again, to be honest, Carmine knew he didn't. She told him that she recognized the majority of sound effects used in videos and probably could picture everything as if it was some sort of audio book.

They began to watch a rather peculiar horror movie as soon as Fenix concealed the daylight with the shutters. It was called: "Kanto Chainsaw Massacre" which Ami opposed. "Wh-why the hell do we need to watch it in the dark?"

"Well, Ami," he playfully flicked her forehead then reveled in Ami's adorable pout. "It's scarier that way."

"B-b-but why does it have to be scarier?" she forced her body further and further away from the TV from her side on the bed next to Fenix while Carmine relaxed on the opposing side all by her lonesome. Ami turned to her.

"Hehe, sorry Ami, I'm up for a horror movie right now." Carmine said.

Ami covered her face with her paws. "Damn it!" she said under her breath.

"Haha, hey Carmine!" Fenix tapped the pillow she rested upon. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but… what's a horror movie like to you? Sorry, I'm pretty curious, actually."

"Oh, well, heh." She blushed. "Why are you so interested?"

"I dunno," Fenix giggled sheepishly. "I just think it's really amazing that you learned how to watch movies even if you can't… y'know… _watch_ them."

"Mmm… amazing? Thank you!" She focused in his direction, trying to make eye contact, but Fenix saw that she may have thought he was just a bit taller because she was staring above his head. "I've been blind for as long as I can remember… so a movie, to me, is just a big old audio thingie. Hehe… sorry, I'm at a loss for words… uh… uhm… it's like a… uh… crap, hehe." She closed her eyes as she pondered. "Basically it's just me listening to the actions and determining what they're doing. Think of it as reading a book, except take out all of the words that paint a picture of the environment and replace it with sound effects and voice acting. I like to call it 'advanced listening' and it's a lot more fun cuz I have to really keep up with it."

"_It's a lot more fun cuz I have to really keep up with it."_ Ami silently taunted. The fact that Fenix was so interested bugged her.

Fenix couldn't even imagine doing that. Carmine was amazing as she showed that she could be adept at doing certain things that most people perceive a blind person could do. Sure, people know blind people have a better sense of hearing… but fully enjoying something on the television? Awesome. "That's… freaking amazing!"

Ami, instantly, became even more jealous. That feeling of comfort around Carmine quickly turned into this war. Ami instantly felt like she was obligated to defend her territory from being captured; with territory being Fenix. This feeling was at its early stages, but for now, she kept quiet.

Carmine's blush intensity increased to the point where her entire face was nearly crimson. "Tha-a-ank you!" she shuffled around. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but… what's a horror movie like to you? Sorry, I'm pretty curious, actually." She jokingly imitated Fenix word for word.

Fenix played along. "Oh, well, heh… Why are you so interested?" Ami felt like puking at this disgusting behavior.

"I dunno," Carmine replicated Fenix's dorky sheepish giggle which Ami found offensive. She took it as an insult instead of impersonation humor. "I just think it's really amazing that you learned how to watch movies even if you can see!"

"Oh, wow!" Fenix pouted. "You calling me stupid?"

"Mm? Aw, oh no, I'm so sorry!" she expressed an admission of guilt instantly. "No, no! I'm not, I didn't mean to make it sound that way!"

"Well, you did." Ami said, her face resting on the blanket facing the TV.

A moment of awkward silence befell them until… "Doesn't matter either way." Fenix chuckled. "I know I'm impotent anyways!"

Carmine was convulsed with silent laughter, by which, she was forced to hide underneath her pillow.

"Wait…" he thought about it for a second. "I mean omnipotent! I'm omnipotent, damn it!"

"Hehe… su-uu-ure." Carmine sarcastically stated.

Hey-y… he's not impotent, okay?" Ami defended.

Carmine, stricken, kept quiet for a while until a devious smile befell her. "I'm assuming you've been closely acquainted with your master?"

Ami became flustered in an instant. "W-what?"

"Well, I think that would be one way to know for sure if he's impotent, huh, Ami?"

Fenix blushed. "Ah! This shall not be tolerated!" he pressed 'Title Screen' on his remote control, activating the DVD of the horror movie which immediately cut the main menu where the volume was turned on to its maximum. The main menu, just as it started, displayed a male human looming over a Breloom as he revved his chainsaw which resulted in the Pokemon's bloodcurdling scream.

This sent Ami flying into the air, screaming her tail off which Carmine instinctively fled and, once again, ran straight into the wall. Everybody was silent for a few moments as Fenix awaited, in anticipation, the response.

"That was a low blow." Carmine murmured.

As night came… Ami could not muster the courage to confess her disapproval of Carmine staying. She realized, when it came down to it, she did not want Fenix to be annoyed by her jealously. He may have been annoyed with her already… she didn't want any more of that piled on her. At least she took a little bit of comfort thinking that the choice of words given earlier cemented Carmine's knowledge of Fenix and Ami's relationship.

She hoped, however, that that would be enough to get her to back off.

5 days had passed and Ami's wish had not come true. Carmine became more and more flirtatious toward Fenix; trying to treat him special and express her gratitude with kind words.

However, what really ate away at Ami was what was just about to occur. She had woken up to nothing. Nobody was beside her; not Fenix nor Carmine. All that remained was a note stating that Fenix and Carmine had gone out. "That inconsiderate…" she referred to both of them: Fenix for not being observant enough to realize her turmoil and Carmine for seemingly attempting to steal Fenix's heart.

Like it or not, even with Carmine's milky colored eyes, she was still leagues more "normal" than Ami. She could imagine it… Fenix strolling around with the Absol at his side; blending in with the background instead of sticking out like a sore thumb with a discolored Glaceon.

Ami lay in wait, disgusted by this whole situation. The TV was switched off, the windows were locked and the shutters were shut. Ami lay in darkness as she awaited her loved one to return with that… Absol. Then, once again, Fenix's temporary laptop called to her. She gawked at the laptop lustfully. What secrets lie within the internet yet to be discovered?

She gave in to her curiosity in a flash and logged in.

As soon as Fenix and Carmine returned, Ami put on the most phony delighted face imaginable.

Fenix unlocked the door in the middle of a joke: "What do you get when you cross the internet and a nerd?"

"Uh… hehe… what?" Carmine gave in; fully engrossed by Fenix's jest.

"I don't know, but all I know is…" he paused with a little snicker. "The keyboard is a lot stickier than it used to be!" Fenix erupted into laughter; barely even able to stand as he flung himself around the cramped room.

"Oh, Fenix!" Carmine could feel her face heat up. "That's just naughty… hehe." Ami, even with that pleasant but fake smile she carried at the moment, had to resist the overpowering urge to completely destroy everything in the room. Fenix looked like he had a great time with Carmine… an even greater time with her than he would with Ami. She assumed it was because it was so difficult to get Ami to go out and do anything due to her appearance.

Her conflicting emotions were scarcely being concealed by her blissful expression. She forced out the words: "How'd it go?"

"Hmm? Oh, Ami, it was pretty fun!" Fenix pet her. "Thanks for asking!"

"A pet…?" she thought. "That's what I get…?" she looked him in the eye, smiled, and responded: "No problem!"

Ami's disgust became more prevalent over time. She knew it was selfishness but she finally accepted it. She felt as if she deserved to be with Fenix alone. He was her outlet for all of her frustrations in the world; he was her everything. She felt as if he was the reason her happiness is still alive and now some other girl is sharing this with her? No way. Nevertheless, she stayed quiet while Fenix and Carmine almost instantaneously became friends.

Her blindness fascinated him and he would repetitively query about how blindness is while she'll respond with her own questions on how seeing is. "So, uhm…" Fenix rubbed his head. "How do you dream?"

"Interesting question, but, how do _you_ dream?" honestly, she did not mind the constant onslaught of questions. It actually flattered her to know how interesting she was to him.

"Uh… hehe… I dunno how to answer the question when talking to someone who can't see." Fenix looked up at the ceiling with his mouth agape. "I… guess I could say that it's just a combination of random things that my brain was thinking about or… something?"

"Then that's how I dream too!" Carmine chuckled as she stared off in a random direction; not even looking in Fenix's general direction as she spoke to him. "...Minus any images. I have auditory dreams, you see."

"_Minus any images…"_ Ami mocked under her breath as she lay near the air conditioner; her tail gracefully dancing with the chilly air's motion.

One odd thing they both noticed was that she would sleep in the bathroom no matter what. Also, she loved to have the light on in there. It was strange that a blind and dark Pokemon would even consider sleeping in light or even wandering around in daylight but who was Fenix to judge?

Later on, Fenix went out to buy a game while Ami and Carmine were left alone to finish their sizeable bowls of sweet Poffins. Ami avoided starting any conversations with the Absol as she, by this point, was very irritated at her intrusion on hers and Fenix's free time.

However, the silence lasted a short while. "So, how do you think of Fenix?" Carmine asked, her voice suppressed by Poffins. "He seems-"

"Why do _you_ want to know?" Ami responded nastily as she stood upright in outrage. "Why _would_ you want to know something so personal, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" Carmine attempted to appease the Glaceon. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ami cut her off; finishing the last of her Poffins then hastily annexing the bed for herself. "Whatever."

Carmine took a moment to answer. She was stunned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes. It does. I don't want you to be mad at me." Carmine elevated her front paws to the bed, only to be shot down by Ami.

"Don't get on." She firmly ordered.

"Uh… okay, okay." She lowered herself; tapping the carpet a few times with her tail. "No problem."

A tense and awkward silence came between them as Ami shut her eyes, however, staying fully alert. Completely frozen, Carmine's mind scattered for details of her visit. What did she do wrong? Why is Ami so pissed?

She couldn't help but remember what Ami was like when she first met her just a few days ago: Shy and gentle. What exactly happened between that time that instantly transformed her into this?

Suddenly, Ami spoke.

"What makes you think that it's alright what you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean." Ami growled. "You trying to steal him from me now?" her blunt approach was out of character to say the least.

"Steal him? Fenix?" Carmine retaliated. "Of course not! I-"

"Even if you knew that we are a couple? That we love each other?"

"Huh?" Carmine did not know what to say. "He… you… huh?"

"Don't play stupid." Ami sighed. "You knew right from the beginning when you were making fun of him for his poor word choice."

"Wait, you mean the impotence thing?" Carmine could not forget something so funny. "You mean when I assumed… you… uh…" her face must have reached 150 degrees at that moment. "Whoa."

"Yeah, we had sex." Ami bluntly said. "It was amazing… and you know what?" she stood up. "I love him. I'm not going to stand around any longer while you try to steal him from me. I'm taking my stand right now and telling you myself to get the fuck out!"

Her bravery reached its apex when Fenix was missing. She knew after this much time she would not be capable of suppressing her jealousy and rage any longer.

Carmine, at a loss for words, could not even defend herself anymore. However, when faced with this hopeless situation, she had one more card hidden up her non-existent sleeve. A secret that she knew Ami wanted to keep and a secret she wanted to keep as well. She had to redeem herself, but, how long she could keep a humble face… she did not know.

"Ami, let me tell you something right now." She gulped. "I never had any intentions of stealing Fenix from you."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit!" Ami, at this point, didn't even know what she was saying. "You know you-"

"No!" Carmine interrupted; her head bowed as she avoided eye contact. "I did not! You want to know why I acted so nice? Huh?"

"Why's that…?"

"Normally, a person is nice to the man who decided to take them in and care for them!"

This… made sense. Ami felt her insensible anger cooling down slightly.

Carmine kept her emotions in check. "I was nice to him because I was grateful. I never had any intentions of making him my mate."

"How can I be so sure of that? Huh?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah!" Ami yelled. "How am I supposed to trust you with the way you've been acting?"

"I'm a lesbian!"

A breeze entered through the open window.

Ami could not respond.

"Yeah, that's right, and another thing, Ami…" she turned around. "I know you're an anomaly!"

"Anomaly… what? How did you…"

"I thought we had just a bit of a connection between us. To tell the truth, I was more interested in you sexually than Fenix!"

"Oh my…" Ami blushed.

" Plus, I also felt a connection because… I'm an anomaly too!" she turned around and attempted to exit right there with those last words, however, she instead bumped into the wall again. She turned around, her forehead red: "There, now I'm out of your hair." This time, she exited properly.

Ami kept quiet about the incident, however, when Fenix confronted her about what had happened to Carmine, she responded "I don't know. She said something about her trainer calling her back to him so she left." Fenix, as gullible as he was, of course bought it.

Ami uneasily slept that night; only thinking about where Carmine is now out there… blind and defenseless. Though, shamefully, what Ami was more worried about was what kind of Anomaly she was. The implication of another Anomaly piqued her interest much more than Carmine's homelessness.

"I wonder what kind she is…" Ami thought; wondering if she'd ever see Carmine again. "…Hehe." No matter how guilty she may feel about kicking a blind Absol out, she felt despicably overjoyed knowing that it was just her and Fenix again. Though… still… there was still the problem with him avoiding her sexually. That was never resolved…

Fenix woke up in the middle of the night. The bathroom urges were just too much for him. When he emerged with that sweet feeling of relief he noticed that his temporary laptop was turned on. "Didn't I turn that off…?" he questioned himself. As he approached the laptop; Ami shifted in her sleep from beneath the air conditioner. Fenix paused, being silent so he wouldn't wake her up.

He tapped the mouse and the screen lit up to the desktop with the plain black wallpaper. He was perplexed, asking himself why the laptop was on and why, if he forgot to turn it off, wasn't it on the website he last visited which was "". He opened his internet browser and scrolled towards "History" to go back to his previous website.

However… what he saw blew him away. "No way…" he was stricken by the near-endless links to "/gallery". He decided to do Ami a favor and clear the history for her so he wouldn't have to confront her about… _watching porn._

"Ugh, what do I do in a situation like this…?" Fenix muttered. Should he pretend he didn't see it? Or should he confront her about it? Plus, now that he thinks about it… he didn't even really know how old Ami was.

She was like a child curious about sex and decided to use her father's computer to look up the answers she needed.

"_Rape me…"_ those words rushed through his mind.

"Oh man!" he forced himself to keep his overdramatic reactions to a minimum to keep from waking up the little porn searcher over there. "Have I been a cradle-robber this entire time?" he couldn't help but imagine Ami with a binkey winking at him while slowly pulling down her diapers. "Son of a bitch!" he screamed which sent the startled Ami flying into the air.

"What? What? What happened?" she shrieked.

"I rammed my toe against the bed!" Fenix lied, feeling obligated by his response to start jumping around with his foot in his grip.

Fenix found himself with his bare foot facing Ami while she blew a cool breeze upon his imaginary injury. "Hehe… thanks, Ami." He shakily said; still in shock.

"No problem…" she lowered her head closer and closer towards his big toe, the feeling of that freezing air concentrated on that one spot was nearly too much for Fenix to handle.

"Hehe… I love you, Ami." He said, gently caressing her forehead.

"…Fenix…" her eyes became moist.

"Wait, what the-"

Ami, incapable of controlling herself any longer, burst into tears; bawling her eyes out while letting out an agonized cry. "Why-y-y?"

Fenix forced Ami into an embrace, "Shh-shh…" he coaxed her to calm down as she let out an otherwise earsplitting scream muffled into his chest. "Oh my God…" he thought to himself. "Is it bad that all I can think about is how she's crying like a cub…?"

She let out all of her frustrations with that prolonged bellowing, then, as she sit there sniffling against Fenix's pajamas she finally divulged. "Why were you doing that to me…?"

"Doing what, Ami?"

"Avoiding me… treating Carmine better than me…"

"What? I never avoided you… but…" he sighed. "…I'm just not one for basing a relationship only on sex, you know?"

"Huh?"

"Like… I love you for who you are," he smiled.

"But… I thought guys…"

"Ami, I love you for who you are, not for your body."

She felt the incoming urge to cry again.

"No, no, no! Shh-shh! Please don't cry."

"I'm just so happy…"

"Why?"

"Because I thought you weren't interested in me anymore…"

"Oh, pfft. You are the sexiest girl in the world, you don't need to worry about interesting me. I'm already interested… but I'm just saying you don't have to feel obligated to offer yourself to keep me happy."

Ami felt the weight of 20 skyscrapers lifted off of her shoulders. Fenix still loved her. She couldn't even believe she was in denial in the first place: "I'm sorry…"

Fenix exhaled. "And… I wasn't really treating Carmine better than you. I don't love her, do I? I only treated her like a guest and I felt bad because she was abandoned and blind, but I'm happy her trainer came back for her."

"Haha… yeah…" Ami uncomfortably replied.

"I love you, Ami, okay?" he embraced her once again. "Everything cool, now?"

Ami remained silent.

"Everything cool?" Fenix repeated.

"No…"

"Huh?"

"Now it is."

Before Fenix knew it, she had used Ice Breath on him once again. "Fu-uuuu-!" he made a run for the bathroom with ice attaching his skin to his clothes while Ami hysterically laughed at his expense.

(Okay, just like last time, I'll add a little something for the readers as a "thank you" for reading my story. Don't keep this story too much in continuity with the main story though, it's just there for an extra laugh)

"Geez… when's he going to get up?" Ami murmured as she would periodically lick his fingers. She sighed; impatient for him to wake up. She didn't want to be rude and force him to wake up though. (Yeah, she worries about being rude even if she froze him with Ice Breath two times)

Fenix lay sprawled on his bed, his hand on his forehead with no shirt and his blue jeans on. "That can't be comfortable." Ami remarked as she contemplated on taking off his lower apparel, however, what if he woke up while she was doing that? She could just imagine the awkwardness: _"I'm sorry, Fenix! I was just taking them off so you'd be more comfortable!" _Yeah, that wouldn't be weird at all. *Sarcasm*

She patiently waited by his side with nothing else to do. It's not like she could watch TV, it was too loud. In spite of this, she noticed a protuberance in Fenix's jeans. Morning wood. "Oh, my!" interested, she closed in on the point of elevation and… "Wait, what the hell am I doing?" she backed up.

It was just so alluring… how could she resist? "_That_ right there would be considered rape…" she shakily exhaled. "…Don't be weird, Ami." She forcefully averted her eyes from the sizeable bulge and… "Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I only-"

She converged on the bulge with a yearn to feel Fenix wrapped around her body as he handled her hips; entering between her legs and- "Oh~" she moaned as her teeth grabbed hold of his zipper grip.

~Knock-Knock

"Bwaah!" startled, Ami vaulted into the air. She landed on the carpet thankfully as opposed to the nightstand right next to her. She called to the visitor from behind the door. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I have a package for a Mr. Fenix, would he be here?"

"He's asleep!" Ami checked to see if that was still true. "Would you mind leaving the package here or does he need to sign it?" 

"Oh no, he doesn't have to sign it." Ami could hear her place the box down. "Sorry if I woke him up!"

Ami waited a good 5 minutes until she stealthily opened the door and retrieved the package. "Oh well, when he wakes up I'll tell him about it." She placed it near the bathroom entrance and returned to her sleeping lover.

As she stared at his zipper grip erect from her handling of it (as well as another erect object). "I can't believe I was about to-" she closed in on the bulge once again. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

She placed her paws around his thighs; controlling his pants while she tugged them open which revealed his black boxers. "Hehehe…" she ran her tongue up the button of his boxers, then grabbed hold of them with her fangs, undoing them and finally exposing…

~Knock-Knock

"Gah!" startled, but not as intensely as last time, she controlled herself from performing the leap of faith and just rushed towards the door to stop the incessant knocking. "Hello?" her irritation was clear.

There was a muffled response from behind the door of a young female human. "Hello, I'm here with the TAO or the Trainer Appreciation Organization here to show our gratitude for taking a Pokemon on your journey and showing your love and support for the little creature. As a token of our gratitude we-"

"Yeah, my trainer's asleep right now so if you'd kindly just leave the thingie at the door," she sighed. "That'd be gre-eee-at."

"Oh, well of course, ma'am." Ami could hear her place something wrapped in plastic. "Tell your trainer to have a nice day!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too!" she unenthusiastically responded. Once again, she waited 5 minutes to open the door and retrieve the gift. "Wow." This was just stupid. They sent him a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Oh yes, AOP, you guys totally are amazing." Back to Fenix she went; peeking at him from the edge of the bed to make sure he was still fast in slumber-land.

She found herself staring at his black boxers, unbuttoned and just waited to be opened. She ran her tongue across the flap to show, in all of its glory, Fenix's cock. She desperately resisted the urge to squeal as she found herself unable to control her movement. She zeroed in on his erect dick; her mouth widening to match the size of this beast. Her tongue protruded beyond her lower lip; awaiting the sweet taste of his prick. "Sorry, Fenix…" her cold breath intensified the closer she came. "I can't control myself."

Just as her tongue made slight contact with the tip, she had this feeling as if she were being watched. Slowly and cautiously she turned around, fearing that her suspicions were true just to discover that the window shutters were open and that a cleaning man, outside, had been watching her with a trickle of blood seeping from his left nostril.

Ami felt like she could just faint from humiliation. She fell mute and froze before the window cleaner who, when he realized she had spotted him, elevated his suspended scaffold out of sight. Ami stay frozen, pale. with a blank expression. She whined. "Oh my God… that was just-"

"Ami?" Fenix groaned as he stretched which, to his surprise, resulted in Ami screaming at the top of her lungs and dashing into the bathroom; locking the door behind her. "Ami? What's wr-" as he started to get up, he felt a breeze in his crotch area. Upon closer inspection, he realized that his zipper had been undone and his rod showing. "Whoa!" he quickly zipped his pants. "Wha-aa-at… the-e-e… he-eee-ell?"


	3. Fenix's Day

"I'm waiting, Fenix." Ami presented herself to her master by wagging her upright behind in his direction.

Her body was rigidly in position; unwavering to anything except her love. She respired heavily in anticipation; shutting her eyes and locking a grip against the bed sheets. Ami whimpered every second she did not experience Fenix's large, throbbing manhood between her thighs.

Soon, she felt his weight push down on the bed springs as he assumed his position at her backside and grabbed hold on her hips. "Ah~" she moaned; releasing her grip of the bed sheets. She counted down the seconds it took until she felt bliss once more.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… _yes!"_ she felt his prick slide upon against her pussy lips, then, his full extension. She nearly screamed in pleasure as he aggressively forced his member as far as it would go to the point where his pubic hair came in contact with her rear. "Ah… ah… Fenix…" she panted; currently digging her teeth in the pillow.

Knowing how much she hated it, Fenix teased Ami and gripped her tail from her asshole and slowly but roughly smoothed out the loose, silver ice quills. "Nyaa!" she whimpered. "No-oo! Stop i-"

He cut her off with a rough thrust which, as always, shut her up. He resumed with a gentle motion as he caressed her arched back. Fenix chuckled. "You smell so nice…" he bent over and ran his nose across her spinal column with loud, numerous sniffs until he made his way to her lovely Glaceon tuque and took hold of its extension; using the black rhombus-shaped end as a control for her head. "…I love you, Ami." He whispered as he tenderly gnawed on her ear.

"Aah!" she squirmed around violently.

Fearing that he may have hurt her, Fenix ceased. "You alright?"

"No, no!" she squealed. "Don't stop! Keep doing that!"

He chuckled. "As you wish." He gripped her ear with his teeth; gently sucking and biting. Her moans intensified the harder he pounded away at her pussy. Then, midway, something made him stop in his tracks. He halted everything and he felt Ami's body shake in shock.

"Hey-y!" she whined; her tail wagging in Fenix's face. "Why're you teasing me?"

Fenix did not respond. He remained still as he witnessed Ami's head turn to greet his eyes, however, he noticed an object at her muzzle. "N-no!" he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Please. Don't stop." She pleaded with, to Fenix's horror, a binky clasped in her muzzle.

"_Shit!" _Fenix had awaken from this nightmare. His face was twisted and warped. He calmed himself down. "6:00am." Fenix nearly inaudibly read the digital clock. He was greeted by the murky hotel room shaded by the shutters. His vision was grainy and his heart pounded away at his chest ferociously. As he rubbed his eyes, the first impulse he felt was to check the laptop.

He quietly made his way towards the notebook; creeping passed Ami as she slept belly-up against the running air-conditioner. Loading the computer, he instantly opened up his internet browser and scrolled to "History".

"Oh, thank Arceus!" he exhaled with relief as _"No New Entries" _popped up. He shut off the laptop and returned to bed, thinking to himself: "I can't believe I seriously have to monitor the internet activity of my freaking Pokemon… oh, speaking of that." He once again approached his computer and locked internet usage.

He was afraid to go back to sleep on the off-chance that he might see Ami in a diaper this time! "This is getting ridiculous." He muttered to himself.

~Following Fenix: Chapter 3

October 1, 2020 (21 Years Ago)

"Strange." Fenix gazed out the window to the snowstorm that had befell Jubilife city. The white blanket of winter had greeted southern Sinnoh during autumn. Focusing on individual snowflakes descend, Fenix never noticed the glee on Ami's face when she woke up.

"Yaay!" she squealed; startling Fenix a little. "Snow!"

"It's a little weird but whatever." Fenix broke away from the window and hopped upon his bed. Ami took his place at the windowsill; ecstatically beaming.

"It's so pretty!"

Fenix took a notice of her wagging tail. His eyes followed the silver and black backside of hers but near-instantly averted his eyes. "Gah! I can't stop thinking about that." He thought; picturing the extensive history of porn sites on his temporary laptop. "I can't believe this – I never knew how old Ami was?" he would kick himself if he could. "And-" he glared at her rear once again. "I tapped that." He sighed.

Before he knew it, he was face-to-face with his Pokemon. She tilted her head as he opened his eyes. "You okay?" she licked his nose and he flinched. "You can't _still_ be sleepy. You slept for a long time!"

As always, her glacial breath was bracing. "Sorry, hehe. Lost in my thoughts." He replied. Images kept pouring in; he could not get this feeling of pedophilia out of his head. It couldn't be true… but Ami had child-like qualities to her.

She returned to the windowsill, opened the window and let a rush of freezing wind and snow inside for just a few seconds. Fenix did not react. "Ahh, that was refreshing!" she said as she was now covered in snowflakes. Giggling, she left the window open ajar and stuck her right paw out; gathering flakes.

"Well, since she's not an Eevee… she can't still be a cub." Fenix's thoughts still raced. "Yeah! Yes! That must be it! She has to be old enough for… no wait." He let out a sigh of disappointment. "She needed to have trained near an Ice Rock to have evolved. It has nothing to do with age."

"Hey… Fenix…" Ami tugged at his auburn sweater with her mouth. "What's wrong?" her gentle voice had a motherly tone to it. Sweet and caring. She was like a parent checking up on her child.

Great. The more Fenix noted Ami's every action, the more confused he became. She had child-like qualities and looks up porn but has a motherly tone to her voice when showing concern?

Realizing he was making his discomfort too obvious, Fenix responded giddily. "Nothing! Haha, sorry. Just wondering… uhm…" he was not expecting a positive answer for this. "…Did you want to go out in the snow?"

"Uh." her head sunk. Refusing to verbally respond, she peered out the window then back to him in nervous apprehension.

As he expected. He smiled and nodded; knowing she was too uncomfortable to say "No".

Fenix relaxed with "The Pokemon Trainer's Channel" as Ami cuddled up against him. He added a second sweater because the freezing breeze Ami invited along with the air conditioner blasting made the temperature nearly unbearable for Fenix. However, it was bliss for Ami.

"A child." He rubbed his palms down his face as he pondered. "How do I know how old she is without asking her…?" how could he even ask her a question like that? What was he going to do? Just say: "Oh, hey Ami. I think you're a cub so could you please tell me that you're not so I don't have to cope with the fact that I might be some kind of pedophile"?

Then again, that may be the worst way to put it. Nevertheless, there was no way to make that sound nice. Even: "Ami, could you tell me how old you are?" would lack a smooth delivery. There would be a misunderstanding or a problem concerning Fenix's interest in that particular subject. Why would he want to know after all of the time they spent together? Why now?

Something told him that questioning Ami wouldn't turn out well at all.

Either way, he still loved the feeling of Ami cuddling up against him. Ordinarily she would keep away from him when he was heavily dressed, but, it must have been 40 degrees in that room. Either way, she would be kept at her common temperature.

His thoughts, however, were refraining him from enjoying this infrequent experience. He wanted to relax with her; to stroke her back with no worries but he felt immense guilt. He reminisced when they had sex… how embarrassed she was during the act. Also, the trickle of blood that ran down her pussy.

Fenix was disgusted at himself. If she really was a cub… he took her innocence and he previously rejoiced at the fact that she was still a virgin. "Oh man…" as his thoughts continued interminably; the more culpable he felt and the more he believed Ami was an ankle-biter!

"Gah!" he nearly shrieked when he felt Ami's paw running down his thigh. "Why? Why must she… oh _shit._"

"_Rape me." _He recalled.

Those words evoked more distress than lust. She meant for it to be seductive but resulted in being a thorn in Fenix's toe.

As her naughty paws ran up his shirt towards his chest, Fenix pulled away; avoiding her cold touch. Before Ami could even respond to this, Fenix let out a phony chortle and began gathering some sweat pants out of his backpack. "I just remembered we didn't have any…" he paused; scanning his brain for any excuse that could possibly work. "…Super Potions! You know… for the… yeah." He scratched his head. "I'll go pick some up, okay?"

"Uh…" Ami tilted her head perplexedly. …Okay?" she averted eye contact.

"See you in a little bit!" he rushed out of the door, nearly slamming that son-of-a-bitch with all of his might; leaving poor Ami all by her lonesome. She lie on the bed lamenting her actions and diligently awaiting her master's return.

"_Subtle_, Fenix!" he scolded himself while pushing his way through the crowded masses of Jubilife city. "Way to act like you're avoiding her again!" his conscious rebuked which was countered with: "Well, technically we _are_ avoiding her."

"Still. Guilt is definitely going to be a problem here… but she was feeling us up and we couldn't get caught up in mood!"

"Caught up in the mood of being seduced by a cub?"

"We still don't know if that's the case!"

"It might as well be."

"How? We don't even have that much evidence."

"Curiosity is one. Looking up porn would be that evidence."

"Adults do that too!"

"Still. How many adults get in trouble for looking at porn?"

"If they do it in the workplace or at home, they can either get fired or divorced!"

"That may be true. However, the fact that Ami does not have a job and is not married could prove something."

"What the hell are you talking about? Ami is a Pokemon under her Trainer! That's her job! Plus, Pokemon don't officially get married so there would be no divorces involved!"

"Even if that's the case, I'm more worried about the fact that Fenix doesn't seem mad about it."

"I think he's more concerned about the cub thing."

"He should be. Hey, here's some other bit of evidence: She acts like a child."

"There is such a thing as young at heart!"

"Yeah, but when it comes to sex, I thought a more mature side would show itself."

"How can you be mature during sex?"

"For one thing: Not being embarrassed when the man who's fucking you does it while you're on your back; staring down at your chest."

"Embarrassment doesn't belong to one age group! Plus, her discoloration causes her to be more self-conscious than most Pokemon!"

Before Fenix knew it, he had bumped into several bystanders. "Sorry!" he awkwardly called out to them and continued on his way; completely disregarding them afterwards.

He found himself completely immersed in the magnificence that was Jubilife city but couldn't even enjoy it due to his current obsession! It was a shame. "What do I do?" he asked himself. "What if she tries to seduce me again?" he remembered the night before… how Ami cried because she thought he was shunning her. "I can't keep avoiding her like this, she'll know something's up!"

Fenix searched the city for anything that may give him a clue; just a little something to jog his problem-solving skills. Something that can help him in his time of need.

Then, lo and behold, he is greeted with a sex shop!

…Wait, what?

A light bulb had appeared over his head. He had an idea! A hastily thrown together idea - but still an idea! Fenix barged inside after being accosted by a man behind a concession stand, begging him to buy a hotdog, only to be welcomed by a male cashier in the empty store. "Hey, pal!" he spoke in such an enthusiastic and friendly tone that it was actually kind of creepy. He unnecessarily wore a pair of aviators indoors with a porn 'stache and a cap. He was somewhat portly as well. "Wel-"

"I need your most realistic dildo!" an awkward silence befell the two as the cashier had a difficult time grasping what Fenix had just said. He was frozen as Fenix impatiently awaited any kind of response. "…hello?"

"You need _wha-a-at?"_ he reacted startled to Fenix's brazen request.

"I…" Fenix slowly repeated for the man he now believed was hard of hearing. "…need… your… most… real… istic… dildo…please."

"I'm sorry if I come across as baffled, buddy, but," he pointed at Fenix's crotch. "Is that not the most fuckin' realistic you can get or is there something wrong?" he jollily slapped his knee. "Just kidding, just kidding!"

"Wha…?" Fenix's head sunk. It abruptly dawned on him how this whole situation looked. Oh, what a misunderstanding. "No, no! I mean it's for my girlfriend!"

"Hmm… what's your shoe size?" he repetitively slapped his knee again.

"Very funny."

"Not in touch with your _Lothario_ side?"

"Just… just let me pay for the dildo, damn you." That was his intention, but as soon as he spoke those words, he decided to look over his so-called plan. "Wait a second." He said to the cashier who was, by this point, utterly puzzled as to what was wrong with Fenix. "If I were to get a dildo… what would that lead to?"

He just realized that his plan had no foundation. It had no real steps or phases… or a backup. What the hell _was_ his plan? It was to pleasure Ami without it being his own member sticking inside of her. How was he going to do that without her noticing and why would that be any better than actually making love to her? It would still be considered engaging in sexual acts with a minor.

"Oh man, I think I'm losing quickly losing my mind here." He buried his face in his palms; running his hands through his kempt red hair. "Never mind. Just forget I said anything." He forced a chuckle.

"Something's wrong with you, man." The cashier stated in a sing-song voice. "What's up, partner?"

A flabbergasted Fenix observed his surroundings of sex toys and porn videos. "Don't take this the wrong way but-" he backed up slowly. "I came in here on impulse but I'm really not looking for advice from a guy who… sells plastic cocks for a living."

"Hey, hey, I take offense to that." The cashier coltishly shook his index finger at Fenix. "I also sell the finest in glass cocks, buddy!" once again with the knee slap. He had this increasingly wheezy laugh that, whenever he broke out, it would sound like he was ready to cough up a lung.

"Uh-huh. Okay then." Fenix avoided eye contact at all costs.

"Also, I think you're not even acknowledging our _va-aa-ast_ video selection!" he made his way around the counter; his arms raised towards the rows upon rows of pornography.

"I'm really not intere-"

"I mean, we got fuckin' _'Porno Holocaust'_."

"What the fu-"

"_S.S. Extermination Love Camp._"

"Wait, wait, what the fu-uuuu-"

"Ooh. I know what you'd like," he overdramatically pointed out the third aisle. "Caligula. Right?"

By this point, Fenix drew the line. Forget _S.S. Extermination Love Camp_ or _Porno Holocaust_… but _Caligula? _ "Oh come on now!" he threw up his arms. "Caligula wasn't even meant to be a porn! It was meant to be a political satire! Plus, it wasn't even sexy! It was… it was fu… damn it, it was nasty!"

"Well, my boy." The cashier rubbed his chin stubble. "You seem to know quite a bit about _'Little Soldier's Boot'_."

"One: The movie _"Caligula"_ isn't even all that accurate with the actual history so I wouldn't even know all that much about _Little Soldier's Boot_ if I only based my opinion on that movie! And two… I've watched it because of how controversial it was!"

"Sure, man." He gave Fenix a pat on the back. "I'm just messing around with you! Come on, why so serious? Let's get your problems out of your hair, shall we?"

Fenix uncomfortably groaned in agreement, however, he knew he was going to have to give him the more favorable version of this story. He figured that if he pinned this mess on a nonexistent "friend" it might turn out to get him more information.

He told the man about how his friend _"Jacob"_ and Ami were in love which, the man interjected with: "You know, you and your buddy had better be careful with that."

"About what?"

"Telling people that he's in love with a Pokemon." He sighed. "Some people don't really - uhm - _react_ all that positively when it comes to that.

"Is that illegal?" Fenix's concern was conspicuous which definitely made him a suspicious character.

"No, but it's frowned upon, I can tell you that." The man pulled out a bag of potato chips seemingly out of nowhere. "Want some?"

"Oh… uh, no." accepting potato chips from a stranger working at a sex shop? No way, but divulging on dilemmas with a stranger working at a sex shop is no big deal. _***Sarcasm***_

"It's frowned upon at least in Jubilife, but just warning you not to go and tell strangers that." He took 4 chips at a time to the mouth. "You might get your buddy in some serious fuckin' trouble."

"Are you a stranger?"

"Nah, don't worry. I won't squeal. I can see where you're - I mean your friend's coming from." He smiled. "So, continue."

The cashier was helpful. Fenix told him an alternate version of his story which involved _"Jacob"_ and Ami loving each other but they hadn't had sex yet. He divulged Ami's desires and explained the predicament with the lack of knowledge on Ami's age. The man recommended he went to a library because he did not know much about Glaceons. He figured the local library would probably allow him to use a computer to assist his inquiries.

Fenix knew he could go back to his hotel room to accomplish that, but, with Ami there she would most likely want to know what he was looking up and stumble upon his searches.

"I hope it all works out for you guys!" the cashier offered to shake Fenix's hand but was shot down. Where the hell have those hands been? "By the way," he retracted his hand. "The name's Mike. Something tells me we're gonna meet again, don't you think so?"

"Sure." Fenix said, but what he really wanted to say was "You work in a sex shop in Jubilife. No. We're not gonna meet again."

Fenix left the store with his head down in shame. He walked away as quickly as possible as to avoid attention. Now, back to the problem at hand.

The longer this whole thing took, the more he felt this burden.

He arrived at the library after fighting his way through the hordes of bystanders and bitter wind. Jubilife truly was a beautiful place but it was too bad Fenix was more interested in the age of his Glaceon! He rushed inside to speak with a librarian; pleading to use one of their computers only to be shot down when she replied that they were all in use.

So our brilliant hero decides to search for a book on the subject instead of the internet. He was already at the library so why not make good use of its assortment of knowledge? Yet, when he decided to open his mouth, something not-so-brilliant emerged: "I need to know where any books on the signs of Eon adolescence are and how I can tell if they are cubs or not!"

The librarian gave him a stern and staid glare.

After getting abruptly thrown out of the library by two security men, Fenix, alone, continued to aimlessly wander around. "It's been a while since I left Ami by herself." He lifted up the neck of his sweater and fitted it over his nose and mouth. He chuckled at the fact that he actually had to block internet access from his Pokemon. "I wonder if she tried to get on that website."

The only reason he believed he didn't react angrily towards Ami's porn exploration was the fact that he knew he wasn't giving her any satisfaction. He figured that she was only doing that to be favorable towards him as the stereotype of a man which is, sadly, being sex obsessed.

"_What? I never avoided you, but I'm just not one for basing a relationship only on sex, you know?"_ Fenix reminisced on their previous conversation.

"_Huh?"_

"_Like… I love you for who you are," _

"_But… I thought guys…"_

"_Ami, I love you for who you are, not for your body."_

It was true. He wasn't hoping for a sex-driven relationship but Ami seemed to have other perspectives. "Ah, man." He groaned. "I really hope she's not a cub. If not… I can at least make it up to her." He threw away his expectations. "Perhaps a sex-driven relationship is better for Ami? I mean… she can't get pregnant with my sperm so it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

_Anything for Ami._

He took a stroll through, what seemed to be, the scummy district of Jubilife city. Hardened individuals with tattoos and tattered clothes would become the majority out of the horde. He took a shortcut through an alleyway only to find distinct man leaning up against the wall; smoking a cigarette. Ignoring this man entirely, Fenix hoped to step past him but the man's bulky arm extended outward to block Fenix's path.

"$35 to pass." He mumbled with cigarette smoke flowing out of his mouth and nose. He was a portly man with a black muscle shirt on and camo jeans with a short Mohawk. He clearly was not going to take "no" for an answer.

He was a highwayman, thankfully, without a gun.

Fenix nervously giggled. "Well, I don't have that kind of money on me!" he emptied his pockets only to reveal $20. "I figured you guys liked the 'all of nothing' rule so I'd might as well just turn back and get out of your hair!"

His hasty retreat was cut short when the man grabbed him by his sweater. Fenix let out a low squeal like a frightened school boy.

"You trying to escape, boy?"

"I would've _really_ liked to do that… yeah."

"No." he gripped Fenix's sweater tightly. "I'm gonna get that twenty-dollar bill out of you… and something else as compensation for the missing fifteen."

"Aah… aah… am I going to get raped?" a disturbing image of him in bondage leather chained up on the wall with this guy penetrating his ass nearly caused him to faint.

His mind raced as he ironically flashed back to when he was chasing after Ami with those two greased-up, tanned men pursuing him for calling Nurse Joy a bitch. He remembered his flying-jump kick of faith into one of the men's faces which sent him spiraling.

Roaring at the top of his lungs; Fenix endeavored to recreate that miracle by hopping up and attempting that same kick into the highwayman's skull. He felt the impact but quickly realized that it did not feel right. Fenix awkwardly observed the point of impact only to discover that the highwayman had blocked his attack.

"Well..." Fenix sighed. "...crap." He stay with his foot in the air, the man's grip on his ankle becoming tighter with each passing second. "You know what'd be great? If you could just pretend I hit you? Yeah… you can just fall down, I'll give you the twenty-dollar bill and I can be on my way! Yeah - that'd be grea-a-at."

Fenix was answered by a devastating punch to the gut which sent him hurdling across the snow like a ragdoll. He let out a weak, pained whimper while face-first against the snow. As the highwayman approached Fenix, he abruptly stopped at the sound of a feminine call. "Hey!" she roared. "Get the hell away from him!"

"Ami…?" was Fenix's first guess but as he turned around he beheld a dazzling sight. It was a human female but there was something, for lack of a better word, amazing about her. She had this strikingly confident grin considering what she was getting herself involved in.

She wore a violet overcoat with 3 inch square buttons, shorts to expose her long and slim legs (even in this weather) with a pair of cotton gloves; this girl wasn't the image of a savior but she sure had the attitude of one.

"…And you're going to save this guy?" the highwayman smirked.

"Oh!" she brushed her lavender hair back with her fingers, gripped her ridiculously lengthy braided ponytail and played with it. "I'm not going to." She snapped her fingers then continued fiddling with her braid.

…

…

…

A few moments passed with no sign of anything. "Uh…"

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." The girl said. Then, as she tucked her ponytail behind her, Fenix saw something dashing past the tall buildings behind her. Before he knew it, a male Zangoose was upon them. He kicked up some snow as he slid in front of his supposed trainer.

"You bothering, Kagami?" the Zangoose had this cocky attitude to him.

"So, Kagami's her name?" Fenix thought.

"Nah, Gunner," Kagami stated. "He's bothering the boy on the ground over there."

"Boy, huh." Fenix murmured in annoyance.

"Ooh," Gunner, the Zangoose, pointed at the highwayman. "Busy picking on people smaller than you?"

"Busy rushing in like a servant to help your master?"

"Busy showing off your strength to compensate for your tiny cock?"

"Aha! Pretty good comebacks for a ferret," the highwayman scoffed.

"Wait," Fenix pondered. "What's a ferret?"

"Pretty good comebacks for a prison bitch."

"Good comebacks for Seviper food."

"Good comebacks for a cousin fucker."

"You calling me a redneck…?"

"I probably would be if you had a neck." Ooh, a fat joke.

"You're one to talk, Zangoose."

"Yeah, well, there's a difference between the way a species is supposed to look and the fact that whenever you sleep with someone, they most likely vanish somewhere in your bellybutton."

"It's mighty kind of you to mention that I actually get some action."

"Oh, excuse me. I gave you the benefit of a doubt. So, how old was she? How long has she been in the family?"

"Again with the redneck thing! I wouldn't be so high and mighty when you Pokemon seem to mate with your own family as well in a pack."

"Ooh, you got me there, bro. It's a good thing we're not in a restaurant or I would be saying I got _served._"

Fenix coughed as he tried to cope with the pain resonating in his stomach. What the hell was going on?

"Damn straight." The highway man, once again, scoffed.

"Except for the fact that my kind has to do that and your kind has those who just like to do it… like you."

"You fucker!"

"You fucker!" Gunner copied.

"Uh…"

"Uh…"

"What the hell are you-"

"What the hell are you-"

"Oh, you know you lost so you're trying-"

"Oh, you know you lost so you're trying-"

"Okay, okay, I can play like that."

"Okay, okay, I can play like that."

"You're retarded."

"You're retarded."

"You're a jackass."

"You're a jackass."

"I got raped by a man!"

"…Oh, that sucks."

The highwayman sort of walked into that one. "Fuck you!"

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you." Gunner smirked as he continued under his breath. "Homo brother cousin fucker."

"Well," Fenix shakily exhaled in pain. "This has to be the most immature fight I've ever seen."

"Ooh, I've had just about enough of you, Zangoose!" he cracked his knuckles.

"It's a shame, your mother said the exact opposite thing."

"That's it!" he pulled out a weapon. "Switch-blade, I choose you!"

Gunner sighed. "You really think that's a good idea?"

"What?"

"In case you forgot," Gunner's fur stood up on end as a stream of electricity surged; gyrating around his body. A gleaming teal shield engulfed while he discharged flames from his mouth, all the while, his claws became glossy. "I'm a _Pokemon - _wait, what?_" _apparently the man had retreated while Gunner was charging up.

Smart man.

"Jeez, Gunner!" Kagami lightly slapped him on the shoulder as soon as he powered down. "I don't get you sometimes."

"Hehe, why's that?"

"You provoke the guy then show him why it was a bad idea to _be_ provoked?"

"What?" Gunner crossed his arms. "It makes it more fun that way."

Kagami approached Fenix and extended her arm out to him. "Hey there." He took her hand and she helped him up to his feet. "The name's Kagami Anzai, what's yours?"

"Are you sure?" an ecstatic Fenix asked for reassurance, clasping his stomach which had become sore. He had just concluded his story to Kagami about his imaginary friend "Jacob" and Ami with their predicament. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kagami uncomfortably restated. "There's no way that Glaceon is a cub. I'd say a young adult or at the end of teenage years perhaps. Perfectly legal if she wanted to be in a relationship with a human." she pulled out a cell phone, walked around for a connection, then went online and searched. "Here, the search results say exactly what I just said.

Fenix let out a long, long, lo-oo-ng sigh of relief. Something about her words convinced him. She answered quickly and informatively; he came to the conclusion that she obviously knew what she was talking about.

"Even if they evolve only if they train near an Ice Rock?"

"Yup. If she was a cub, she wouldn't be capable of training enough to actually evolve at the Ice Rock. Don't worry for your friend," she patted him on the back. "There's no way she's a cub so there's no way he would get in trouble, plus," she pulled out a cell phone, walked around for a connection, then went online and searched. "Here, the search results say exactly what I just said."

"And the porn thing?"

"Yeah, you should tell your friend to talk to her about it." Kagami stated. "I don't really believe she'd do it by the way you described her. She doesn't seem like one to look up that kind of stuff so I wouldn't believe it even if it showed history. Maybe there's another reason?"

Gunner coughed.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Fenix violently shook Kagami's hands. Gunner instinctively went on guard due to Fenix's abrupt action. "Thank you for your help! M- My friend - will really appreciate the information!"

And with that, Fenix joyfully bolted back to the Pokemon Center; leaving Kagami and Gunner in the alleyway.

"Cute guy." Kagami lasciviously smirked with a finger to her lip.

"Eh," Gunner pouted; turning away from his impish trainer. "If you like that sort of thing…"

It seemed the only problem left was the fact that Ami might looking up porn, however, Kagami's words seemed to ring true. Ami didn't seem like one to do that sort of thing. Maybe there was an explanation?

Also, it seemed Fenix's stroke of luck was not over yet! Well… not including the punch to the gut but he wasn't feeling that anymore anyways!

Before Fenix dashed past the Nurse Joy of the Jubilife Pokemon Center, she caught his attention. "Hello? Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"We're terribly sorry but there is something… rather embarrassing that we must tell you." She brought up a computer screen. "It seems that the previous recipient of the temporary laptop we gave to you was… riddled with unwanted links to explicit websites."

"What?" bingo.

"Yes, yes." She blushed. "We offer our sincerest apologies that the history was not deleted before you received the laptop and," she pulled out a tissue box. "We, uh, offer you the finest tissue in the Sinnoh region." She slid the box forward with her finger. "Go ahead!"

Was she being serious right now? Oh well, Fenix accepted the stupidest regret gift he had ever been offered and continued up to his room with two planets of problems lifted off of his shoulders. Ami was confirmed to be of legal age and she was vindicated of her alleged porn-searching.

He kicked the door open which only served to scare the shit out of Ami. "Waah!" she jumped out of bed and nearly crashed into the TV. "Fenix! I wanted to ask…"

"Nope!" he vigorously interjected as he slammed the door shut. Fenix leered at Ami with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

"Wha… what?" Fenix's shadow loomed over her as he closed in. "What's… what's wrong, Fenix? A-and I thought you were getting a Super Potion or som-" he shut her up with a forceful kiss. She backed away in shock as she crawled up on the bed to take a defensive position. "W-w-what wa-a-as th-h-hat for?" she rapidly stuttered. "I-I… uhm… I-"

Fenix grabbed hold of Ami who was too astonished at this sudden impulsive behavior. "B-b-but…"

"It's time to go, Ami!" he entered the bathroom with her, his sexual urge massively obvious. It seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as Ami was cleared of her accusations.

Funny thing: After Fenix stormed out like that earlier when she was trying to seduce him… she believed full-heartedly that her cravings were not going to be satisfied that day.

Fenix locked the bathroom door as he set his adorable little Glaceon on the counter. "Let's do this." He threw off his layers of sweat pants.

"Oh…" Ami's shock turned into contentment. "...Sensei."

(Here's a little parody of a widely-known two-word phrase. Though I know not many of you may get it so I'll give you a link to the YouTube video… then you shall understand! :D Oh, and by the way, I wonder how many references the readers got…)

The highwayman had returned home after being thoroughly intimidated by Gunner's display of abilities. He sit at his home, pondering his life and how things got the way they were. His crummy house creaked at regular intervals. Rats infested every room. The electricity barely worked and his only source of light, for the most part, was candlelight.

He was a literature enthusiast; trying his hardest to become a writer while reading the works of Plato, Aristotle and Socrates. He also took an interest to stories such as A Tale of Two Cities, A Clockwork Orange and The Canterbury Tales. A brilliant man… but down on his luck.

Rethinking his life as an illegitimate highwayman, he looked over the trash that riddled his house. He sorted them up from recyclables to trash and put them in according bags to take out for the trash man. He stepped out into the freezing Jubilife climates with his sandals to throw his bags out into the trash cans. He tossed out the recyclables, then, as he moved on to the trash… he noticed two figures glaring at him from the middle of the street.

It was Fenix and Gunner, the Zangoose.

"What the…?"

Fenix, with a crazed grin on his face, reached into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulled out… a _pistol._

The highwayman witnessed Gunner mouthing "Get this fool."

In compliance, Fenix rose the pistol up to meet with its sights and took aim at the highwayman. His hands shook, his eyebrows jerked and his head twitched as he uttered the legendary phrase: "GARBAGE DAY!"

"No!" the highwayman uttered as he heard that terrible sound… bang. "Oww!" something wasn't right. He dropped his bag of recyclables and observed the point of minimal pain. There was a red mark on his right shoulder. "It's a… BB Gun?"

Fenix and Gunner, no longer capable of sustaining their composure, burst out laughing at the highwayman's expense. "Ohh, you should've seen yourself, you ass-wipe!"

Fenix took this chance to get the hell out of there, laughing his balls off while Gunner stayed behind only to state: "Your face makes me laugh…" he awkwardly stared eye-to-eye with the shaking victim. "…kay, bye." He then dashed off as fast as he could.

( Here's the link .com/watch?v=i7gIpuIVE3k or you could just type in Garbage Day on YouTube :D )


End file.
